Fire and Ice: Year 1
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, but what about his sister, Haylee?
1. The Boy and Girl Who Lived

The Boy and Girl Who Lived

Chapter one

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then, I am going to try again. Like I said befrore, I am going back and redoing the beginning stories. Sorry to all of those who liked them, but I was going over them and I was like, what the hell was I thinking? Now, I have gone back and have added tons more detail and what not, so hopefully I will get even more likes and reviews. Things like that. So without further adu, the new and improved Fire and Ice Year 1: Rewritten!<strong>

**This is just the prologue**

**And I am taking some of the parts from the movie, that I do not make any profit from. Just letting you all know before everyone hounds on me.**

* * *

><p>It was horrible, what happened to Lily and James Potter that Halloween night. Lily and James risked their own lives to save their son, Harry, and their daughter, Haylee.<p>

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, snuck into the house at Godric's Hollow and murdered the two parents, but he could not kill Harry or Haylee. It was there that Voldemort vanished without a trace. It was quite a mystery; however, no witch or wizard cared at the moment.

All across the world, wizards and witches were celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. All accept two.

It was dark out and the stars were twinkling bright in the sky above Privet Drive. There was on one out at the time for there was no need. Who would want to be out at one in the morning?

From the dense fog that coated the trees, out stepped an old man. This was not just any old man. This man was named Albus Dumbledore. His long, white beard was tied and his half moon spectacles were perched on the bridge of his nose. Reaching into the pocket of his robes, Albus Dumbledore pulled out a funny looking object. It looked like a cigarette lighter, but no fire came out of it when the button was pushed. The light from the nearest street lamp whizzed and flew into the tiny contraption. He continued this process three times before the meow of a cat caught his attention. The cat stood on the sidewalk in a very stiff like manor. Its grey and black fur shone in the moonlight.

"I should have known you would be here," Albus Dumbledore spoke to the fancy feline. "Professor McGonagall."

Right before his eyes, the cat got onto its four legs and transfigured into an older woman in deep, green robes and glasses similar to his own.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she began walking with him. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid they are," he answered. "The good and the bad."

"And the twins?"

"Hagrid is bringing them," he explained.

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall wondered.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Albus replied with a smile.

A loud roaring came from overhead. It sounded like a train approaching, light and all, but it was no train. It was a motorcycle with an extremely large man riding on it. How the bike kept that man up in the air could be anyone's guess.

"Professor Dumbledore," the large, beastly man disembarked from the vehicle. "Professor McGonagall."

"No problems then, Hagrid?" Albus asked him.

"So, sir," Hagrid said. "They fell asleep just as we passed over Bristle. Try not to wake them," Hagrid handed Albus the large blanket.

The three of them stared at the two infants underneath the cloth. Harry had jet black hair that barely covered the scar on his forehead that looked like a bolt of lightning. His twin sister, Haylee, also had black hair like his own and a scar, although, Haylee's scar was on the right side of her neck. They were both sound asleep not knowing what was going on.

"Albus, do you think this is safe?" McGonagall asked. "Leaving them with theses people. They are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable."

"They are the only family these two have left," Albus said.

"They will be famous. There won't be a child in our world that doesn't know their names."

"Exactly," he said. "They are far better off being away from all of that. Until they are ready," he gently placed them on the stoop in front of the door. Hagrid let out a loud sniffle from behind. "There there, Hagrid, it's not really goodbye," Hagrid gave a nod. Albus put a letter on the blanket. "Good luck, Harry and Haylee Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Better?<strong>


	2. Ten years Later

Ten Years Later

Chapter two

* * *

><p><strong>What on earth was I thinking? Why would I let myself publish such a thing? Seriously!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>No, not them! Take me instead!"<em>

"_Get out of my way!"_

"_No, take me!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A bright, green light woke me from my deep slumber.

"Harry," I kicked my brother with my foot. "Harry!"

"Whaaaaatt?" He yawed.

"You're snoring again, and it's really bugging me," I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Well sorry," he reached over to the nightstand and put his glasses on his nose.

"Wake up!" Aunt Petunia rattled on the door. "Get up now!"

"Someone's in a mood," I muttered.

"When is she not in a mood?" Harry asked.

"Good point."

A moment later, our cousin, Dudley, came running down the stairs. I couldn't understand why he could, overweight that one was.

"Wake up, Potters!" he jumped up and down sending us some nice saw dust. Beautiful, just what I wanted in my hair today. "We're going to the zoo!" The zoo? We never got to go anywhere with them. This was a first.

"Tossing the sheets to the side, we went out from under the stair. Dudley, the fat git, pushed Harry back inside and shut the door. He laughed and headed into the kitchen before I could give him a good one, but the last time that happened I didn't eat for an entire day.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he answered rubbing the back of his head.

"There he is," Aunt Petunia cried. "The birthday boy!"

"Happy birthday, son," Uncle Vernon said in a monotone voice from the table.

"Why don't you two cook the breakfast and try not to burn the house down?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry and I chorused.

"I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's special day," she led him into the other room where there were most likely dozens of presents waiting for him.

"Hurry up, you two!" Uncle Vernon said. "And bring my coffee, Girl!"

"We have names you know." I said in a soft voice fetching the coffee.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said, yes Uncle Vernon," I poured the steaming liquid into the mug. I really wanted to pour it somewhere else, but that could have resulted into awful consequences.

"That's what I thought you said," Uncle Vernon went back to the paper.

"There darling, what do you think?" I heard Aunt Petunia gushing from the other room.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked.

"36, I counted them myself," Uncle Vernon replied.

"36! 36! But last year, I had 37!" Bloody git! He couldn't be thankful for the presents he had. Some of the boxes were even bigger than me. How could he remember how many presents he had last year anyway? That was 365 days ago.

"Well, some are a bit bigger than last year…"

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley interrupted his father. See, he's a selfish, spoiled brat!

"What if we went out and brought you two new presents? Would that make you happier?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Yes, yes it would," Dudley smiled.

"Alright you lot, go get dressed. We're going to the zoo!" Uncle Vernon ordered.

Dudley and Aunt Petunia piled into the car and slammed the doors shut. I was just about to grab the handle when Uncle Vernon stood in front of the door.

"I'm warning you two now," he said. "Any funny business, any at all and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in."

The zoo was a good forty-five minutes away from the house by car. A forty-five minute car ride with me being squished between Harry and Dudley, joy. Dudley really needed a shower or deodorant, or maybe a combination of them both. He smelt like a pig who just went dumpster diving. That and some beef and cheese. Thankfully, the drive was quick and as soon as the car was parked, I jumped out of the car. Clean, fresh air!

The zoo was crowded with kids, teens, and parents. I was actually kind of excited for this. Neither Harry nor I had ever been to a place like this before. We would always be cooped up in the house. I couldn't wait to see the wolves, cats and snakes. They were my favorite animals after all.(AN: True fact.)

The day was going really well at the beginning. The cats were lying around, the bears were roaming around and the wolves were howling around. There were no snide remarks coming from Dudley the entire time and I was totally cool with that. That was until we got to the Reptile House.

"Make it move," Dudley told his father. He rattled his knuckles against the glass, attempting to make the snake move. It wasn't working really well.

"Move!"

"Move!" Dudley shouted rapping his fists louder and more violently than his dear old dad.

"He's asleep," Harry and I stated.

"He's boring," the three Dursleys went to the next exhibit. "Mum, look at this one!"

"Sorry about him," Dear Lord, I was talking to a snake. "He doesn't understand what it's like watching people pressing their ugly faces in on you day after day," the snake lifted its head and blinked at us. "Can you understand us?" It….shook its head at Harry and me!

"Mum, mum, look at what the snake is doing!" Dudley ran up to the glass shoving Harry and me to the floor in the process. I looked up and glared at him. The giant oaf! Then the oddest thing occurred. The glass vanished right before our eyes and Dudley went face first into the snake's dirty water.

I laughed watching the snake slither out of its holding cell and out into the open. People all around began screaming and running out of the Reptile House.

"Thhankssss," the snake hissed.

"Any time," Harry and I answered. Did that snake just talk? And did we just answer it?

"Mummy! Mummy, help me!" Dudley was banging the glass from the inside. Aunt Petunia let out a loud shriek. I rolled onto my side and grabbed hold of my stomach. It hurt so much from all this laughing.

"Harry hit me with his elbow. Uncle Vernon was glaring down at us. I gulped. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" He shouted pushing us back into the house.<p>

"We told you before. One minute the glass was there and the next it wasn't. It was like magic…" I answered.

"There's no such thing as magic!" He sneered closing the door to our room. "And don't even think about coming out for dinner!"

"I hate this," I said sitting on the bed. "I hate this so much!"

"You and me both," Harry joined me.

"What I wouldn't do to give them a piece of my mind," I hit the nearest object with my fist. Good thing it was a pillow. "Then they'd be sorry."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Haylee," Harry spoke. "You have no idea what Uncle Vernon would do to you."

"I wish we could just go away somewhere and never come back," I whispered. "Well, I guess since we won't get dinner I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Harry."

"Good night," the light went out. I started humming a random tune. Someone banged on the door.

"Stop that racket right now!"

"Ignore them, you're fine," Harry said. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"


	3. Mysterious Letters

Mysterious Letters

Chapter three

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Harry and I were allowed to do anything, like watch television again. We were all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast when Uncle Vernon ordered Harry to go fetch the mail. I ate quietly, not saying a word, when he came back with two large pieces of paper. He handed me one and he kept the other. What was this? Harry and I never got mail. This was very odd.<p>

_Miss H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

On the back was an interesting stamp, if I do say so myself. A griffin was on the top of the top corner of it. Underneath was a badger. Across from the badger was a raven, and above the raven was a snake. What an odd group of animals. To make it even weirder, there was a big, red seal holding the envelope together. Who does that now-a-days? I was seconds away from revealing the secrets inside, but Dudley had other plans. He snatched the letters right from Harry and my hands. I could have gotten an envelope cut. They hurt like a mother!

"Dad, look! Harry and Haylee have gotten letters!" he waved it above Uncle Vernon's face.

"Give them back!" I shouted.

"They're ours!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yours? Who would be writing to you?" He laughed turning the paper over in his hand looking at the funny waxed seal. Uncle Vernon gave a funny expression to Aunt Petunia then averted his attention back to us. Something wasn't right. He got to his feet at once and tossed our mail into the trashcan.

"There was a mistake," he said. "Those weren't for you."

"But our names were on them," I stated. "How could they not be for us if our names were on them?"

"Mind your tongue, Girl," Uncle Vernon snapped. "Get back to your room. The both if you! I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you for the rest of the day!"

"Fine," my chair fell to the floor when I stood. "Not like there was anything to do around here anyway."

Wasn't about until midday when Harry and I heard any commotion coming from the front door. Peaking through the slightly open door, we watched Uncle Vernon rip about five more letters, made for us, grab a power drill and drilled the piece of plywood over the mail slot.

"No more mail coming through this," he snickered. With an eye roll, we closed the door and went back to doing things that would not get us into trouble. Whatever those letters were, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon really didn't want us to see what was inside. That only made me want to get my hands on them that much more. This was going to be a fun challenge. Let the game begin!

Day after day, more and more owls, yes owls, dropped off envelopes for Harry and me. I was so close to getting one too! When Uncle Vernon was at work, I snuck outside and took one of the letters attached to the owl's foot. I looked around to make sure that no one *cough* Dudley *cough* was watching. I thought I was in the clear so I ripped the top off. There was a neatly folded parchment on the inside. I was golden, or so I thought. Dudley came bursting out of the bushes and tackled me to the ground. I was afraid I was going to suffocate! Thankfully, he got off of me with the letter in hand and charged back into the house. So close!

As soon as Uncle Vernon got home, Dudley told him about my near victory. Furious, Uncle Vernon grabbed the stash on the table and threw each one into the fireplace where each individual letter was engulfed by the flames. He gave us a sickening smile and continued his work. What was he trying to accomplish anyway? Us not being able to see what was on the inside? Was he going to send us to military school? Oh, wait he would probably want us to see that. What could have been in those gosh darn things?

I let my emotions get the best of me. I was so mad! I wanted to do something, but that would have gotten me into plenty of trouble. I was so beyond angry that I had no idea what was going on in front of me until Uncle Vernon let out a loud squeal as the fire licked his hands. Now that's what I'm talking about! Smirking at him, I went back into my room where Harry was busy playing with his dolls, oops, action figures. My bad.

"Fine day, Sunday," Uncle Vernon sighed on that day. "In my opinion the best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?"

"I don't know," Dudley shrugged grabbing a cookie from the plate on the table.

"It's because there is no post on Sundays, smart one." I answered.

"Right you are, Haylee," he did know my name after all. Fancy that! "No post on Sundays. No one single, bloody lett-AARGGGG!"

Hundreds of letters came flying through the fireplace, the mailbox, and the windows. I was defiantly getting one this time. Kicking into high gear, I snatched the closest one with my name on it and bolted out the front door. I was in the clearing! I was going to see what all the hullabaloo was about.

"Piers stop her!" Dudley yelled at his best friend, yes, Dudley had a group of best friends, whose house I was running straight for. Dang it!

"Thought you were going to get away did you?" God, his breath smelt so bad. Go brush your teeth, Rat face!

Uncle Vernon went into action after that. He got us to pack all of our things and load them into the car. All of us were going away. To where I had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- really? Hmmm, that's good to hear, but I have been getting a bunch of flames about how awful it was. So I decided to give it another go and add more detail. I mean really, 12 chapters and they were three thousand words all together? Something is wrong there. But I thank you fro liking it. I hope you will like this one as well. I will be adding so much more since I skipped a bunch the first time.<strong>


	4. Hagrid

Hagrid

Chapter four

* * *

><p>Uncle Vernon picked out a beautiful, old house on an island. A tiny island that was covered by rocks. The beautiful house was not that great. Sorry to burst your bubbles. It especially wasn't beautiful when it was raining cats and dogs outside. The roof was leaking. Water dripped down the walls from the cracks and I could've sworn that the wind picked up the house a few times.<p>

Petunia and Vernon shared the bed on the second floor snoring away. Dudley occupied the couch that faced the fireplace. Where did Harry and I land? On the floor, with nothing but a ruddy blanket. We always got the short end of the stick.

"Isn't there any medication one can take for snoring?" I asked quietly. "It's driving me crazy, let me tell you."

"I know what you mean," Harry drew on the dusty floor. "That's why I'm not sleeping right now."

"What are you doodling anyway?" I rolled onto my stomach so I could see what he was doing. On the ground in front of him was a birthday cake that read Happy Birthday Harry and Haylee. He was working on the eleven candles.

"Closest thing to a real birthday cake that we will get to," the watch on Dudley's wrist beeped flipping to 12 o' clock, midnight. Today was July 31st, Harry's and my birthday. "Make a wish!" At the same time we blew out the 'candles' on the floor. My wish? If I told you it wouldn't come true now would it?

BOOM! I flipped onto my side and stared at the door. Something wanted to come inside. BOOM! The sound came again only louder. Dudley sprung from the couch and hid behind the corner of the fireplace. Wimp. BOOM! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rushed down the stairs, turning the light on and he held a gun in his hand. Where did he get a gun? BOOM! The door fell from its hinges. A large, beastly man stepped inside. Never in my eleven years of life have I ever seen a man that tall or that hairy.

"Sorry about that," he apologized lifting the door back up into its position.

"I demand you leave a once, sir," Uncle Vernon exclaimed. "You are breaking and entering." The unknown man strode over to him, who was shaking in his slippers.

"Dry up, Dursley. You great prune," he bent the gun upward in a funny angle. It went off with a bang. He freaking bent the gun with his hands! That is not normal.

"Blimy," he came over to Harry and me. "I haven't seen you two since you were babies. Look at how much you 'ave grown. That reminds me, I 'ave somethin' for yeh. I might have sat on it a bit, but I think it'll taste the same," he handed us a white cardboard box with a green ribbon around it. "I baked it myself. Words and all." Flipping the top off, Harry and I stared at the birthday cake inside. It even had Happy Birthday Harry and Haylee on it!

"Thank you," we smiled up at the stranger.

"It's not everyday you turn 11 now is it?" he asked sitting down on the couch. He took out a pink umbrella, pointed it at the fire. The flame that was already present grew.

"Excuse me," Harry put the cake down on the table. "Who are you?"

"Oh my God, Harry, you can't just go around asking people who they are," I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt," Harry rubbed the sore spot.

"It's quite alright, Haylee," the man chuckled deeply. "I am Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts, but you'll know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no," we told him.

"No?" Hagrid asked in disbelief. "Haven't you wondered where your parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?" we asked.

"You're a wizard, Harry," Hagrid said. "And Haylee, you are a witch. Thunmpin' good ones I'd wager. Once you trained up a little bit."

"What?" I asked. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as can be," he nodded.

"You must be mistaken. I mean, we can't be…..there's no way," Harry babbled.

"Shut up, Harry," I told him. "I told you we had something up with us."

"Have you ever had anything happen?" Hagrid asked. "Anything you can't explain when you were angry or scared?"

"Only all the time," I said.

Hagrid got to his feet and reached into his coat pocket. He each handed us a letter. It was the one I was trying to get my hands on for the longest time.

"Dear Miss Potter," I read aloud while Harry read his. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"They will not be going!" Uncle Vernon said. "We swore when we took them in we would put a stop to all of this nonsense."

"You knew?" I asked. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell us?"

"Of course we knew," Aunt Petunia walked over to the group. "How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My parents were so happy the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family, isn't that wonderful? I, however, was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that awful father of yours and they had you. I knew you two would be just the same, just as strange. Then she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

"Blown up?" Harry shouted. "You told us our parents died in a car accident."

"A car accident kill Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"We had to tell them something,"

"That's an outrage. A scandal!"

"They won't be going," Uncle Vernon said again.

"And a Muggle like yourself is going to stop them?"

"Muggle?" That's a funny word.

"Non magic folk," Hagrid explained. "These two have had their names down since the day they were born. They will be going to the finest magical school in the world and they'll be under the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."

"I won't pay some old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon's face turned red.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," Hagrid poked our uncle's chest with the umbrella.

A loud munching sound filled the room. I averted my eyes and saw Dudley chowing down on our cake. Hagrid pointed the umbrella at him and, I don't know how, but a curly pig's tail burst out of his pants. I laughed. The three Dursley's began screaming in terror. I looked at Harry, he was laughing too.

"Oh, we're a bit behind schedule," Hagrid checked his pocket watch. "I'd um, appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to anyone at Hogwarts. I'm not exactly allowed to do magic."

"OK," we agreed.

"We best be off then," he pulled the door back down to the floor. "Unless you want to stay here of course."

I didn't hesitate I headed out into the rain after Hagrid. Harry soon followed. I got my wish after all. Being 11 was awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- what name? I'm confused! Anyway, I know that you weren't giving me flames, others were. It really wasn't bugging me that much, up until the point where some were saying that they weren't going to read the other stories which is a shame because you and other people know how much better they are. Thanks though, I have four other chapters ready to post then. I'm just waiting until I finish one to post one. So the updates should be fast. <strong>


	5. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

Chapter five

* * *

><p><strong>Long one this time!<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked over the list again. There was so much stuff that Harry and I needed to purchase. I don't understand how that would be possible seeing as we had no money in our possession. With this list of supplies, it would seem that we would need a lot.<p>

"Can we find all of this in London?" Harry asked.

"If you know where to go," Hagrid winked leading us into a dark place called The Leaky Cauldron. There were many people inside talking amongst one another.

"Ah, Hagrid," the barman said. "The usual I presume?"

"Not today, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business. Helping the Potters buy their school supplies."

The chatter died down immediately. It was so quiet I thought I could hear some mice squeaking.

"Bless my soul," Tom gasped. "It's really Harry and Haylee Potter."

"Welcome back children, welcome back," an old, funny looking man shook our hands.

"H-Harry P-P-Potter a-and Haylee P-Potter," a man with a purplish colored turban came up to the three of us. "W-What a p-pleasure it i-is."

"Hello Professor, I didn't see you there," Hagrid said. "Harry, Haylee, this is Professor Quirrell. He will be your teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

""Fascinating subject," Quirrell said. "Not t-that you would n-n-need it."

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but we should be off," Hagrid said. "Much to buy."

"Nice meeting you," I held out my hand for him to shake. Instead, a look of horror swept across his facial features. Something was odd about him. I just couldn't place my hand on it.

"Did you see that?" Hagrid asked exiting out the back of the building to a big, brick wall. "You're famous!"

"But why are we famous, Hagrid?" Harry wondered. "All of those people in there how is it they know who we are?"

"It's a bit creepy if you ask me," I added.

"I'm not sure if I am the best person to answer that," he pulled out his handy dandy umbrella. Tapping the tip of it against the bricks in a very random order, they began to move and change. It was the oddest thing I had ever seen. All of the bricks moved to the side making a doorway of some kind.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

"Whoa," we gasped in amazement stepping into the crowded street. Lining each side of the street were dozens of small shops. Making our way down the cobblestone path, I couldn't help but gaze at everything.

"There is where you will get your quills and your ink," Hagrid told us. "And over there is where you will find all of the necessary things you need to practice your wizardry."

"Harry, check out that racing broom," I pointed at the model in the store window.

"How do you know it's a racing broom?" He asked.

"Cause those kids said it," I answered. "Hagrid? How are we to pay for all of this? We don't have any money?"

"There's your money, Haylee. No need to fret," Hagrid pointed right ahead of us. "Gringotts, Wizard Bank. Ain't no safer place, 'cept maybe Hogwarts of course."

The bank looked huge on the outside. It appeared to never stop, but the inside was even bigger. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, marble floors, it was better than our banks back home. The only thing I found odd were the "people" running the bank, but they were not people.

"Hagrid, what are those things?" I asked in a whisper.

"They're goblins, Haylee, really clever beings. But they are not the most friendly. Best stay close."

"Are all of them this small" I asked. I did not receive an answer.

Coming up to the end of the long walkway, we stopped at what I would have guessed as the head goblin. Hagrid coughed to get its attention.

"Harry and Haylee Potter wish to make a withdrawal," he explained.

The goblin put down his quill and peered down at us. He was intimidating I say. His long nose and ears man, what could I say.

"And would Mr. and Miss. Potter have their key?" He asked. Key? You needed a key to get in this place? We were in trouble, we had no key.

"Wait a minute, I have it here somewhere," Hagrid dung through his pockets. "Here we go," he placed it on the desk. "And there's something else as well. Dumbledore gave me this," he handed a slip of paper into the goblins long, pointy fingers. "It's about you know what in vault you know which." Was that a code of come kind?

"Very well," the goblins mood perked up. "I will get Griphook to go with you. Griphook!"

"Yes, sir," another goblin rushed over.

"Take these three to the Potter vault," the goblin went back to writing.

"Of course sir, follow me please," we followed Griphook to a cart.

Piling into the many carts, we headed down into the cave? We were going underground? That was odd, but I guess that mad sense, there were a lot of wizards and witches, so I figure the bank would need a lot of space, but underground? It was pretty cold as well.

"Vault 687," Griphook stopped the cart. He hopped out. "Lamp please," I handed it to him getting out of the cart as well. "Key please," Hagrid gave it to him.

With key in hand, Griphook placed it into the small hole in the side of the wall. The sound of tiny gears clicked and the door swung out towards us. My jaw dropped to the floor. There, inside the vault, were plies and plies of gold coins shimmering from the light. Holy crap!

"Didn't think you're mum and dad would leave you with nothing did ya?" Hagrid asked. I couldn't stop staring at it all.

"Vault 713," Griphook announced when we came to the next vault. I wondered what was so important about this that Dumbledore wanted something from it.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya," he said. "Hogwarts business." Must be very important then.

"Stand back!" Griphook ordered.

The door came open again and all that was inside was a minuscule package wrapped up in a cloth. Hagrid went in and snatched it.

"Best not to mention this to anyone," he stored it away in his coat pocket.

"OK," we nodded.

"We still need a wand," I looked over the list for the final time.

"A wand? You want Ollivander's, ain't no place better. Why don't you two run along and get your wands. I still have something left to do."

"OK,"

A bell went off once we entered the final shop. Carefully, we put our packages, the ones that we could carry, onto the shelf and looked around. No one was in here.

"Hello?" Harry asked there was no answer, so he tried again. "Hello?"

An elderly man with white hair slide along the wall. He smiled down at the two of us.

"I wondered when I would see you two," he came down from the ladder. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

"You knew our parents?" I asked.

"Doesn't everyone these days?" he said. "Who would like to go first?"

"Harry does!" I sat down on the vacant chair.

"Very well then," he handed my brother a wand. "Try this one."

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked. He was so dumb.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander said. With a flick of his wrist, an entire row of boxes flew from the shelves. I don't think that that was a good wand.

"Apparently not," he got another wand and gave it to Harry. That time when he swished it in the air, the vase on the table exploded. "No, no defiantly not." Harry was a hard customer. Maybe the third time will be the charm.

When Harry placed his hands on the third wand, a light breeze came from somewhere. Was that supposed to happen?

"Curious, very curious," Ollivander said.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember ever wand I have sold Mr. Potter. It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand, gave another feather. Only one. It is curious that you should be destined to have this wand when its brother, gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak his name," Ollivander said. "The wand chooses that wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but it happens. However, I think that it is clear that we can expect great things from you and your sister. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Named did great things too. Terrible, but great."

"That's a great story," I interrupted. "Can I get my wand know?"

"Certainly," Mr. Ollivander went back into the halls of wands and Harry took my seat. This was exciting!

"Try this one; it is eleven inches, mahogany with a core of unicorn." Unicorn? That sounds fun.

The moment my fingertips touched the dark wood, I felt a tingly sensation run through my body. Did that mean the wand picked me? Wow, first try.

"Another curious one," Ollivander stated. "This wand is similar to your fathers. A trouble maker if I do say so myself."

"That's my sister for you," Harry said. "Always getting into trouble."

"Shut up, Squirt," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am not a squirt," Harry said.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "How much?"

"14 Galleons," we paid the man.

"Harry, Haylee," Hagrid knocked on the window. "Happy Birthday." I his hands were two cage each holding an owl. One was white with tiny black spots and the other had a white chest with a brown head and brown wings. Hagrid shouldn't have. He was too sweet!

We were finally done buying all of the things we needed for school. It took forever! Hagrid managed to book us a room at The Leaky Cauldron and the three of us were currently eating dinner. Hagrid and I were having a nice conversation while Harry was unusually quiet and played with his food.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hagrid asked. "You seem quite."

"He killed our parents didn't he?" Harry asked. "The one who gave us these scars? You know Hagrid, I know you do."

"First and understand that not all wizards and witches are good," Hagrid looked between Harry and I. "Some of them go bad. A few years ago, one went as bad as you could go, and his name was V…."

"Maybe if you wrote it down," I said.

"I can't spell it," he said. "His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" We asked. That was a weird name. What was with this world and odd names?

"Shhhhh," he said. "Don't say it out loud! It was dark times you two. Dark times. Voldemort was gathering followers. Brought them over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. You're parents fought him off as hard as they could, but as you can see it didn't end up right. No one lived when he decided to kill them. No one, but you two."

"Us?" I asked. "Voldemort tried to kill us?"

"Yes, those aren't ordinary cuts on you forehead and neck either," Hagrid explained. "A mark only like that comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil one at that."

"What happened to him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"There are many theories. Some say he died. I don't think so. I imagine he's still out there. Too tired to carry on. But one thing is certain. Something about the two of you stumped him that night. That's why you are famous. That's why everyone knows your names. You are the twins that lived."

"Gee, that's a happy thing to be famous for." I said.


	6. Platform 9 34

Platform 9 ¾

Chapter six

* * *

><p><strong>Just two today. <strong>

* * *

><p>September 1st stormed in. Harry and I had all of our belongings loaded into the trolley and Hagrid began leading the way to the platform, where soon, we would board onto the train and take us to Hogwarts. This was so exciting. Even Hedwig and Scorpio were hooting in delight. Hopefully, wherever we were going there would be plenty of space for them to fly around. I think they would like that after being cooped up for a long time. The train station wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be, considering that it was a Sunday and all.<p>

"Blimey is that the time?" Hagrid asked pulling his pocket watch out from his coat. "I'm afraid that I have to leave ya. Dumbledore will be wanting his ah; well he'll be wanting to see me. Here are your tickets," he handed us each one. "It is important that you stick with your ticket." I looked at the tiny, thin paper in my hands. This made absolutely no sense. Platform 9 and ¾? Was there even a place?

"Hagrid, this can't be right," I said. "Platform nine and ¾? There can't be such a place. Can there?"

Looking back up, I found that he was gone. Hagrid simply just disappeared. How did he do that? I guess Harry and I were on our own now.

"Should we try and find the platform?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. "Let's go."

So, Harry and I started off towards the platforms. All the platforms were normal numbers. 7, 8, 9, 10 and so forth. No 9 ¾ in sight. We did get a few odd glances, which was understandable. Why would two 11 year olds be wondering alone at a train station? It was five minutes later when we were about to give up.

"I'm going to ask for help," Harry strode over to a fat man. "Excuse me sir, can you tell us where we might find Platform 9 and ¾?"

"9 and ¾?" he laughed at us. "Think you're being funny do ya?" And he walked off.

"How rude," I said. "How are we going to find it?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"…..packed with Muggles every year," A large woman with red hair walked passed.

"Muggles?" Harry and I looked at each other. We followed behind them.

"Alright Percy, you go first dear," she motioned the eldest of the boys with flaming red hair. He lined up straight with the wall and began running right at it. Was he insane? I wanted to yell out, but before I could, he vanished. Right through the wall. "Fred, George, you two next. The next two eldest, who also looked exactly alike went next. This had to be it. This had to be how we would get onto the platform.

"Excuse us," Harry called out. "Could you tell us how to get onto the platform?"

"Of course I can, it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts too," we turned and looked at yet another red-headed boy. He smiled at us. "Now, what you should do is line up straight between platforms nine and ten and go right at the wall. Might want to do it at a bit of a run if you are nervous." Harry gulped.

"I'll go first!" I rolled out in front of him. Harry was always the less adventuresome between us. With a deep breath, I darted right towards the wall. There was a tiny feeling in the bottom of my gut with doubts, but I quickly ignored it because when I opened my eyes I was on the other side of the wall. "No way," I smiled going down the way. The scarlet engine was before me. _Hogwarts Express_ written in gold on the front.

"This is really cool," Harry came up beside me.

"About time you got here," I laughed. "Let's find a seat before the train leaves."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The scenery flew by as the train went full steep ahead on the tracks. It seemed like we had been on the train for hours. I wonder how long this ride was going to last? It was four hours now, would we be getting there at night? Would it be that long?

"Excuse me," there was a knock on the frame. It was that Ron kid. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Go for it man," I said taking my feet off of the seat in front of me so he could sit down.

"Thanks. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley," he said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said.

"And I'm Haylee Potter," we shook hands.

"Really?" Ron's face dropped. "So, do you two really have those, those scars?"

"Oh, yeah," we showed him.

"Wicked," he said.

"It's no big deal," I shrugged. "So do you know what Hogwarts is like?"

"Oh yeah, my brothers have told me lots of stuff," Ron answered.

"Did they mention how long it will be until we get there?" I asked.

"Pretty long," he answered. "Won't get there till dark I expect."

"Great," I said.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The candy lady wheeled a huge cart of sweets by our door.

"No thanks," Ron said. "I'm all set." He pulled out a wrapped sandwich from his pocket. It did not look appetizing whatsoever.

"We'll take the lot," I grabbed a handful of Galleons from my pocket.

"Whoa," Ron gasped. "You didn't need to do that."

"Think of it as a trade," I said. "If you tell us some stuff about Hogwarts."

"Deal," I picked up a pack of jelly beans.

"Every flavor?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Ron took a licorice wand. "They mean it. They have all of the candy flavors like peppermint, chocolate, marshmallow and things like that. Then there's the nasty flavors like, tripe, earwax, and rotten eggs. My brother George swore he got a boogie flavored one once."

"That's attractive," I took the bean out of my mouth. It was green; I wasn't going to take any chances.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asked.

"No, it's only a spell," Ron said. "Besides you want the cards. Every pack has a card of a famous witch or wizard inside it."

"I've got Dumbledore," Harry exclaimed. He paid no attention to the chocolate frog jumping out of the window. What an idiot.

"I have about six of him," Ron said.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"You can't expect him to stay around all day can you?" Ron asked. "This is my rat Scabbers by the way. A bit pathetic actually."

"Just a bit," I agreed. Rats were weird in my opinion.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Do you two want to see?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," I grinned. Actually going to see some magic.

Taking his wand in hand, Ron let out a cough before beginning. "Sunshine- can we help you?" A girl with brown, bushy hair came into our compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one?"

"No," we shook our heads.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" she wondered. "Let's see then."

Coughing again, Ron went for another go. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. I might have never done magic before, but that didn't really sound like a legit spell to me.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. "Well it's not very good is it? I've only tried a couple spells myself and they all worked for me," she sat beside me. "For example, Oculus Reparo." Amazingly, Harry's broken glasses fixed.

"Whoa, that was so cool," I said.

"That's better isn't it?" She asked Harry. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! Then you must be Haylee Potter."

"In the flesh," I said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked Ron.

"Um, Ron Weasley." He actually had to think about it? Wow.

"Pleasure," Hermione said. "You three might want to get into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon," she got to her feet and headed out. "You've go dirt on your nose. Did you know?" she asked Ron. "Right there."

I snickered. I liked this girl.

Ron was right. It was dark by the time we arrived at the station. Hogsmeade, I believe is what Ron told us. When it came to a compete stop, everyone unloaded and piled out onto the cobblestone ground.

"First years this way!" A large man shouted from ahead. I knew that voice.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry and I smiled up at him.

"Whoa," Ron stared at him in awe.

"Have a good trip you two?" Hagrid asked us quickly.

"Yup," I answered.

"Good to hear," he said. "Follow me to the boats!"

"Boats?" I asked.

"First years have to come a different way than the rest of the students," Ron explained. "Fred told me before we can sit down we have to do a test or something. Says it's really hard."

"I bet he's just pulling your leg," I replied while we walked behind Hagrid.

"Four to a boat if you please!" Hagrid shouted to all of us little ones.

Harry, Ron and I loaded into one with another kid with a rounded face. Once everyone was seated, the boats began to the other side of the lake. It was a big lake too. I wonder what was at the bottom of it. If Goblins and things were real, could, I don't know, the Loch Ness Monster be hiding in there? Then with a loud gasp, I stared up at the beautiful castle in front of me. It was so big! We were actually going to be staying here for the next nine months. This was Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Time to go write more. Catch you on the flip side!<strong>


	7. The Sorting

The Sorting

Chapter seven

* * *

><p>My jaw was on the ground. I thought that the castle was large when we were sitting in the boats, but the closer we got, the larger it actually was. This was where Harry and I would be spending many months, I could live with that.<p>

"First years, this way please!" Hagrid exclaimed leading us up the stone steps that entered into the front of the castle.

"Can you believe this?" I asked Harry, who was in just as much shock and awe as I was. "I have a feeling that I am going to like it here."

"You and me both," he said as the three of us followed the large crowd up the stairs. "How big do you think this placen actually is?"

"No idea," I answered. "Um, where did Hagrid go? Wasn't he leading us?"

"He was, but I don't see him anymore," I pointed out. "Maybe he had some other important business to do. I suppose we just follow the others then. Seems like they know where they are going."

"Sounds like the best bet to me," Harry said. "Come on, I don't want to be the last ones there."

"Fine, we'll just follow the crowd," Ron spoke.

We trudged up staircase after staircase after staircase. How many did they have in this place? Seriously? My feet were on fire. When was the torture going to end? It wasn't until the twelfth one when I stopped a woman dressed in a dark green robe, glasses and a nice, big hat on her head. Nice touch.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said as we all stood in front of her. "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," I didn't like the way she pronounced the last house. Made it sound evil and nasty, but Ron did say that that was the house where all the bad wizards went to when we were on the train. I hope I don't get placed there. "Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. You triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup….."

"TREVOR! There you are!" A large, heavy set kid shouted in delight at the toad croaking on the step, right in front of the tall woman. A few people laughed at his foolishness. I had a feeling that he was that Neville kid, Hermione was talking about. "Sorry," he apologized picked the toad up into his hands, falling back into the mass of other students.

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly," she turned her back heading into the hall.

"So it's true then. Harry and Haylee Potter have come to Hogwarts," a short, blonde kid said. What was with his hair? Did we transport back to the 1920s? "The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle," Ron and I snickered. "Think my name's funny, do you? Well there's no reason to tell me who you are. Red hair, hand me down robes, and a stupid complexion. You must be part of the Weasley clan."

"Leave him alone," I said. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Haylee Potter, the gutsy one of the two of you," he said. "How did you manage to end up with a person like Weasley? Hang with us and we'll show you the ropes."

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass," I replied. "Friends of mine actually wash their hair," I went back to Harry and Ron.

"You didn't have to do that," Ron said, ears slightly red. "But thanks."

"Hey, I can deal with guys like him," I told him. "Reminds me of Dudley, just not as plump and stuff."

"They are ready for you now," the woman came back to us. "If you could all line up two by two, we can head in."

Ron and Harry stood beside each other, and I beside Hermione. The wooden doors opened into the hall and we began walking in. It was gorgeous. Four long tables, one for each house most likely, stretched the entire length of the hall. Hundreds of white candles floated throughout the air, but the feature I admired the most was the ceiling.

"It's enchanted to look like the night sky outside," Hermione whispered to me as we continued to walk to the front of the room. "I read about in _Hogwarts: A History _when I was on the train."

"I like it," I muttered back. "It's rather relaxing don't you think?"

"I agree, it is rather nice," she nodded.

Once we all reached the front, everyone stopped and waited fro the next set of instructions. It felt a bit weird standing there in front of all of the other kids. How many were there anyway? Could have been a thousand by the looks of things.

"Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," she spoke. The old man in the middle of the table stood and started talking. \

"I have a few start of term announcements," he said. "The first years please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible, painful death," that was cheerful. "Thank you. Professor McGonagall, if you would please, begin the sorting ceremony."

"Of course Professor," she unrolled a long roll of parchment. "Now, when I call your name. Have a seat in the stole. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will then be sorted," McGonagall held the hat in one hand and the roll in the other. "Hermione Granger." Oh, she was first. Tough luck. Professor McGonagall put the ordinary hat on her head and then the oddest thing happened. The hat began to talk, I know it sounds crazy, but it did.

"Mental that one," I heard Ron say. "I'm telling you." I elbowed him in the arm. "What?"

"Be nice," I hissed before turning back to the front.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. The table that one could only guess to be the Gryffindor table burst into applause and Hermione went over to join them.

"Draco Malfoy," she called next. Oh boy. The hat didn't even get placed on his head before it shouted "Slytherin!"

"Told you," Ron said. "The kids in Slytherin are bad news."

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Come on, Ron," I laughed. He looked scared out of his mind. It was funny, as soon as the hat talked, he jumped a mile. "Gryffindor!" There was a pattern forming here.

"Harry Potter," the hall went deathly quite. Many students leaned forward in their seats. Some of the Professors did the same thing. I sighed, this always happens. They care more about him than me. Ha, I'll show them. His sorting was taking longer than the others I wonder what the hold up was. It wasn't for a little while later when the hat finally called out, "Gryffindor!" About time.

"Haylee Potter," my turn, wonderful!

I took a seat on the stole and waited. The hat was placed on my head; it was a bit itchy to tell you the truth. That was when the hat's voice came into my mind.

"Mmm, another Potter," it spoke. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day. To be sorting you and your brother. You have the qualities of all houses."

"I swear to God, if you put my in Slytherin or Hufflepuff I will burn you," I shouted in my mind. "And I don't mean figuratively."

"Oh, I know," it chuckled. "You have a great power within you, Miss. Potter. You just don't know it yet."

"Can you just sort me already?" I asked. "I'm hungry."

"As you wish," the voice left my head. "Gryffindor!"

Applause broke out and I went to join the rest of my housemates. Right before my eyes, food appeared. I was going to love this. There was an entire plate of chicken wings. I'm in love! A girl could get used to this.

"Is it me, or are these the best chicken wings in the world?" I asked chewing on my sixth one.

"I think I am going to have to eat the entire tray," Ron answered with a wing in each hand. "These are delicious."

"Do you always eat like that?" Hermione asked him.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" Ron wondered. "You eat chicken wings with your hands anyway."

"That doesn't mean you have to eat like a pig," she stated.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Ron asked.

"Not you personally, just your eating habits," she went back to her dinner.

"That one is getting on my nerves," Ron mumbled loud enough only for us to hear.

"Leave her alone, Ron," I replied. "Hey, who's that guy, talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"That's Professor Snape," Percy, who I figured out was Ron's older brother, spoke. "Head of the Slytherin house. Potions teacher, but everyone knows that he loves the Dark Arts."

"Really?" I asked. "Wants Quirell's job then doesn't he?"

"Been after if for years," Percy said. "No luck though."

"I can see that," I reached across the table for a nice, steaming, golden ear of corn, but my hand went through some guys head. "What the heck!"

"Hello, welcome to Gryffindor," was that a ghost? "How are you?" he asked Ron. He was a white as a sheet. Then, more ghosts began to float and fly throughout the room.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?" Percy asked him.

"No, once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied," he said in an ungrateful tone.

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer if you would call me Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind," he explained.

"Nearly headless?" Hermione wondered. "How can someone be nearly headless?"

"Like this," the ghost proceeded to rip his head almost all the way off his head.

"That is so gross," Ron blurted out.

"Nasty," Hermione agreed.

"Really? I think that's pretty cool actually," I announced.

"You would think that," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up,"

Pretty soon, the feast was over and we were all told to follow the Prefects, Percy being ours, to our common room. There were so many turns and corridors I was going to get lost, I could feel it.

"Alright you First Years," Percy's voice echoed in the air. "This is the most direct path to the Gryffindor Common Room. Keep an eye on the staircases; they like to change from time to time. This way," he led the way up the steps.

"Are those pictures moving?" I asked as the one woman in a pretty wedding dress waved at us. "And talking?"

"This place just keeps getting better and better," Harry stared in awe. "So much better than being at Privet Drive."

"You got that right," I nodded. "Oh, look at that portrait. That is one fat lady. Pink isn't really her color."

"Password?" she asked in a deep voice,

"Caput Draconis," Percy said and the frame opened up for us. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room. I want everyone to gather around here please." We all followed instruction. "Boys, your dormitories are up the stairs on your right, girls the same on your right. You will find that all of your belongings have already been brought up. As you have already noticed, you need to say the password to enter the common room. They change about one a month so you can ask me or another student if you do not get notified of the new password. I recommend you do not share the password with other students from other houses. Now off you bed you lot, you have classes in the morning."

"See you both in the morning then," I told Harry and Ron before heading up to my dorm.

"Same to you, good night," Harry hollered.

Wow, our room was big. There were five four-poster beds all along the circular room. Large, ornate windows between each of the beds. Man they looked really comfortable, and I wasn't just saying that because Harry and I had to sleep under the stairs for the last forever.

"Oh my god, this is Heaven," I jumped onto my bed cuddling with the fluffy, feather pillows. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Someone's excited," a girl, Lavender Brown I think, laughed. "I can't wait to see all of the cute boys in our classes tomorrow."

"Really?" I sat up in my bed to face her. "How old are you? You're too young to be looking at boys."

"What's wrong with looking?" she asked. "I'm a girl, sue me."

"Ignore her, Haylee," Hermione said. "I can't wait to get to our classes tomorrow. My biggest dream is to be at the top of our class."

"Me too, I can't wait and see all of the fun things we get to learn," I smiled. "You be number one, I'll be number two."

"I have a feeling that this is going to lead to a great friendship," she smiled with me. "You're much nicer than that Ron fellow."

"Yeah, sorry about them," I said. "You know how stupid boys are."

"Oh yeah, well goodnight all," she told us all.

"Goodnight," we all chorused back.

* * *

><p><strong>alicia- don't worry dudette, it's not going to be the exact same thing as the movie. I will use some of the quotes and lines from the movie and or book. I'm not really changing anything, I'm just adding stuff. <strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks! :D**


	8. Classes

Classes

Chapter eight

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be at my house this weekend, so this will be my only post of the week. Maybe, I might have time. I have my thoughts down for the next chapter of <em>The Final Chapter, <em>so another one of those should come out sometime. **

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the surrounding mountains the next morning, sending a vast array of light around the grounds and into the room, More like right into my eyes. I really hated the sun sometimes. I noticed that the others were still sleeping, minus Hermione of course, so we quietly slipped out into the common room, after changing into our school robes and went down for a quick bite to eat.<p>

Harry and Ron were no where in sight when Hermione and I entered the Great Hall. They must have still been sleeping. Harry did like to do that a lot. I just hoped that they wouldn't be late for classes. That would not be the best thing to do on the first day. Percy was going around to everyone at the table and handing out our schedules. I was so excited!

"Good morning, you two," Percy approached us. "Sleep well?"

"Alright," I answered. "You?"

"Same," he replied. "Here are you times tables."

"Thanks," we took the parchment from his hands.

I looked it over. There was Astronomy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. Some sounded better than the others. Potions and Defense sounded like a ton of fun, but History of Magic and Herbology, not so much.

"We have all of our classes together, thank God," I sighed. "Now if we get lost we can get lost together."

"Want to leave now then, incase we do get lost?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," I said. "And if we do get there early, we can get good seats."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Off to Transfiguration!"

"Five Galleons says that my brother and Ron will be late," I said.

"I bet they will, at least Professor McGonagall is Gryffindor's Head of House. So they shouldn't get into too much trouble."

"True that," I laughed.

Surprisingly, we weren't that early. There were other first years filing into the classroom as well. Same idea as us I guess. Professor McGonagall stood in the front of the classroom watching us take our seats. Five minutes later, the bell rang and we all took our seats. Not surprisingly, Harry and Ron still weren't there. Called it!

"Good morning class," she started off. "Welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson. In this room, you will be learning how to change one object into another. We'll begin easy and work our way up, but first, I want everyone to grab a spare bit of parchment and take notes on chapter one of _Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. Off you go." I had a feeling that we were going to be doing that a lot today. Note taking, lovely.

Silence, page flip, more silence, and more page flipping. That was going on for ten minutes. When were we going to learn the fun stuff? And when were Ron and Harry going to show up? They were now fifteen minutes late. They were in for it now. McGonagall, who was now a cat that was sitting on the front desk, was staring over us again. How cool was that? Changing into an animal! What couldn't witches and wizards do with magic? That's when the back doors burst open and my idiot brother and Ron came dashing into the room. Hermione and I turned to look at the boys. I shook my head and continued my work. They need to get an alarm clock up there in that dorm of theirs.

"We made it," Ron announced. "Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she realized we were late?"

I giggled silently at Ron and Harry's faces when the cat jumped off of the desk and changed into the professor. Priceless, I wish I had a camera or something.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," she replied. "Maybe it would be more useful for me to transfigure one of you into a pocket watch. That way one of you would be able to get here on time."

"Sorry, we got lost," Harry apologized.

"Perhaps a map would do you some good as well," she sighed. "Have a seat and start coping down notes from your textbook."

"Yes, ma'am," they muttered.

"Boys," I whisper and Hermione snickered.

Transfiguration flew by after that. We never did get into anything exciting though. That was a shame. I was really looking forward to turning something into something else. Darn, I could have used Malfoy as a test dummy. Shoot! Maybe next time. Now, the three of us were sitting in the dungeons waiting for Professor Snape to start potions class. Believe it or not, but I was actually excited for this period. Though, I could live without having class in the dark, damp room. Very depressing if you know what I mean.

The door opened with a violent force as Snape came into the room. Something was telling me that he meant business. Don't want to get on his bad side.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly attempts at spells while in this classroom. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the science and art of potion making however, for those select few who posses the predisposition; I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. Then again," he turned his attention to Harry, who was being dumb again and not paying attention by writing down everything Professor Snape was saying. "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts that you feel that you don't need to PAY ATTENTION!" Hermione and I elbowed him on either side.

"What?" He asked.

"Listen," I mumbled.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. Our new school celebrity," he pulled up a stole and sat right down in front of our table. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel on an infusion of wormwood?" Harry shook his head. "You don't know. Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Heck I even know that one. Harry must not have read his book.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Harry said again.

"What a shame," he said. "Clearly fame isn't everything. Let us see here, Miss. Potter could you answer any of the questions that your brother could not?"

"Well, Professor," I began. "I believe that asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat that can help if poisoned, and monkshood and wolfsbane are from the same plant."

"Nicely done," Professor Snape got back to his feet heading over to his desk. "Now I want everyone to copy down everything on page ten of your potions books." Great, more notes.

"Thanks for making me look like an idiot, Haylee," Harry hissed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't read your book yet," I replied. "All you had to do is read. Now shut up, I'm copying down my notes."

Classes were flying by and before we knew it, we were headed into the second week of term. The professors were wasting no time on homework either. I didn't think that I could get any done there was so much. At least we had some free time before classes, not long but just enough to stay caught up. There was a loud squawk in the air, mail time!

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked Ron taking the Daily Prophet.

"Sure, I'm not going to read it," Ron opened the box of sweets from his mum.

"Hey guys, Neville's got a Remembrall," Seamus announced.

"What's a Remembrall?" Harry and I asked simultaneously.

"I've read about those," Hermione said. "When the smoke inside turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

"That's the thing," Neville replied. "I don't remember what it is that I have forgotten."

"That's unfortunate," I noted.

"Hey guys listen to this," Harry stared at the front of the paper. "Someone broke into Gringotts."

"How?" Ron wondered. "You can't."

"Just listen," Harry continued. "Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. The goblins at Gringotts insist that nothing was taken from vault 713."

"That was the vault that we went to," I announced. "That's really weird."

* * *

><p><strong>xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- will do!<strong>


	9. Finding Something Interesting

Finding Something Interesting

Chapter nine

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I'm back from camp and had a great time. I wanted to get this out before the weekend since I am going to be in Washington D.C. for Quiz Bowl. However, I have about five pages done for the next chapter of <em>The Final Chapter. <em>I think you all are going to like it. P.S. what's with the new look? It's kind of weird and annoying.**

* * *

><p>"This is pointless. Why do we need to know how to fly a piece of wood?" Hermione asked as we stood in two lines for our flying lesson.<p>

"Come on, Mione, it'll be fun," I answered. "Didn't you ever want to be like a bird and fly?"

"No, I didn't," she sighed. " There's a reason why we are meant to be stuck on the ground. Do we even need to take this class? I could be in the library studying for the quiz that Professor Snape hinted at yesterday."

"Why would you want to be in the library on a beautiful day like this?" I asked her. "We actually get a class outside. I think this is going to be fun."

"Only because you are the athletic type," she went on. "I, on the other hand, am not."

"Come on, Hermione live a little," I said. "This is going to be fun."

"For you maybe," she murmured.

Hermione and I stood in line with the others as Madame Hooch, the flying instructor, began the lesson. Everyone had the school brooms lying at our feet. What if we went in the air today? That would be so cool!

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, first years," Madame Hooch's golden eyes scanned over us. "Well, what are you all waiting for? I want you to step up to your brooms, place your right hand over it and say up."

"Seems legit," I stated. "Up!" Low and behold the broom shot up into my outstretched hand. Ha! Check that out it worked. Looking at the other kids, I could see that most were having trouble. They should try saying it with feeling, be assertive!

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I don't know," I said. "All I said was up, and it came up."

"I told you I wouldn't be good at this," she whined. "Can I leave now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened to the Hermione who wants to be the best in our year?" I asked. "Where did that Hermione go?"

"Well, there was nothing about flying a broom in the letter we received during the summer," she said, the wood finally came up into her palm. "There, after about twenty tries."

"But you got it," I said. "At least you didn't get decked in the face like some other person I know." I motioned over to Ron, who was nursing his red nose.

"Everyone have a hold of their brooms?" Madame Hooch asked. "Wonderful, now I want you all to mount them. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off of the ground hard, hover for a moment and then touch back to the ground. Three, two, one," and the whistle sounded.

Right on queue, Neville's broom started to hover above the ground, but not in a good way. He had absolutely no control of the broomstick.

"Get me down!" He shouted before the stick went haywire and darted into the air above our heads.

"Come back down this instant!" Hooch yelled at him, but there was no way that her voice could be heard by the poor boy flying higher and higher. I couldn't even see him any more.

"Where did he go? I lost him." I asked Hermione.

"I can't see him, wait, there he is. Caught on the statue up there," she pointed. "Just as long as he doesn't fall and break something."

"Don't hold your breath, here he comes," I jumped out of the path of the falling boys body.

"Get out of the way," Madame Hooch came through the massive group huddle. "Oh dear, a broken wrist. Come with me, we'll have that fixed up in a jiffy. As for you all, everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground. If I see any broomsticks in the air, the one riding on it will see themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She and Neville left.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy asked tossing Neville's Remembrall into the air. "I bet, if the fat lump would have given this a squeeze, he wouldn't have fallen on his fat ass."

"Shut up, Malfoy," I sneered. "Give us the Remembrall back."

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"Uh, because it's not yours," Ron answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"I don't think so," Malfoy got onto his broom, not taking Hooch's warning to heart and flew up into the sky. "How about you take it from me?"

"Why you little," I was about to give the little brat a piece of my mind, but Hermione and Harry beat me to it.

"Haylee, it's not worth it," she said. "There's no reason why you should do anything that stupid and get kicked out of Hogwarts for it."

"But he's being such an a… Harry what are you doing?" I hollered up to him.

"What do you think? I'm getting Neville's Remembrall back," he shot up into the sky.

"He is such an idiot," Hermione and I stated at the same time.

"Going to get expelled now," I added. "Did he just throw it?"

"Yup, now Harry has to go find it."

"Harry won't get there in time, there's no way," I sighed. "It was fun dear brother, but have fun back with the Dursley's. I'll miss you."

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," Hermione announced. "I think he's coming back."

"What?" I spun around.

"Right there," she pointed. "He's got the Remembrall!"

Sure enough, Harry was coming back towards us with great speed, showing off the orb in his hands. The group erupted into cheers and sprinted over to him. What the heck, seriously, leave him alone.

"They treat him like he's a superhero, or something," I blurted. "He's only eleven. I think I liked it better when we were at home. This isn't as fun as I though it was going to be."

"Jealous?" she asked.

"What? No," I declared. "Why would I be jealous of my brother?"

"Because he's getting more attention than you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That's absurd," I scoffed. "I'm not jealous of my twin, but he's going to be in for it now. McGonagall's on her way over. Oh snap."

"Harry Potter!" this was going to be good. "Come with me please."

"He's in for it now," I snickered. "But something tells me that he's not going to get into trouble."

"Why do you think that?" Hermione wondered.

"Just trust me on this," I told her. "Let's head to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

"I like that idea," Ron joined in. "I could go for..."

"You could go for everything, Ron," we headed up to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Quidditch team? Really?" I asked Harry when our classes were finally done for the day. "That's awesome!"<p>

"First years never make the house teams," Ron said. "You must be the youngest Seeker in-"

"-a century, according to McGonagall," Harry finished for him. "But what if I make a fool of myself at the first game?"

"You won't," I said doing my homework.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"It's in our blood. Hermione and I went walking around the castle and stumbled across something rather interesting. Our dad was a Seeker when he was at school here."

"Really? Can we go see it?" Harry got to his feet, his eyes glistening in anticipation.

"Sure, I guess. Do you remember where it was?" I turned to Hermione.

"I think so," she answered. "Are you coming, Ron?"

"I suppose, it's boring here."

"Alright, follow us," Hermione and I lead the way.

"That has to be the coolest thing I have ever seen," Harry said staring at the gold pin in the case. "So I guess it makes sense why I'm good on a broom."

"Um, I'm good too, if you didn't notice," I said. "I got my broom before you did."

"Oh, I didn't notice," he ignored me. "I have a good feeling about the match now."

"Of course you do," I rolled my eyes. "Can we go back now? I'm getting kind of sleepy."

"Sure, it is getting late and if we get caught outside after hours we can get into major trouble," Hermione said.

"What's with you two and getting into trouble?" Ron asked.

"Anyway," Harry cut in. "Haylee, why do you care if you get caught?"

"Because I don't want to be sent back home with _them_," I hinted. "And I'm tired. You know how I am when I'm tired."

"She does have a point. Where are the stairs?" Harry asked.

"Just down that hallway," Hermione pointed.

So, we went to the stairs expecting to just walk up them and head towards the Gryffindor Common Room and go straight to bed, but no, the stairs started to swerve and change.

"What's happening?" Ron freaked out.

"The staircases like to change, remember!" Hermione said.

"Why now? Why us?" I groaned. "I want to go to bed!"

"Hush," Harry told me. "We'll just find a new way to get to the common room. Let us go this way."

Harry led the way. He opened the old, wooden door and we went inside. It was really dark and creepy in there. Let me tell you. Cobwebs hung from the ripped curtains and dusty statues all along the hallway. It looked like it came right out from a horror movie or something.

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked aloud.

"We shouldn't be here," I said.

"It's the third floor," Hermione added. "It's forbidden." Fire rose from one of the stone structures and a low meow bounced across the walls.

"It's Filtch's cat," Hermione announced

"Let's get out of here," Harry said. "That way."

"The door's locked!" Ron hollered. "What are we going to do?"

"Move over!" Hermione pushed him aside. "Alohomora!"

"Alohomora?" Harry looked confused.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven," she stated. "Now get inside before we get discovered by Filtch!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," I pushed the three of them into the room. "Glad to get out of there."

"Guys, there was a good reason why this door was locked," Harry stood frozen in his spot.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at what he was. "Oh crap."

Right there, on the floor, was a three, yes, three headed dog. It was huge! The head in the middle let out a loud yawn and all six eyes fluttered open. This was not good. Not good at all! At the same moment we all screamed bloody murder and ran the heck out of there, and I did not look back once until we reached the common room.

"What do the professors think they are doing?" Ron exclaimed rather loudly when we got back. "Keeping a thing like that in the castle."

"You didn't see it did you?" Hermione asked.

"See what?" I breathed.

"The dog was standing on a trap door. It was guarding something," she said.

"You were expecting me to look at its feet?" I asked her. "I was more focused on the three heads with those really sharp teeth that looked like they could rip us to shreds at any second."

"You think they are keeping something down there?" Harry asked.

"I do," Hermione nodded. "Now, if you don't mind I'm heading off to bed before you get another idea to get us in trouble."

"Right behind you on that one," I followed her. What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>alicia- Happy to hear it. I think you will like where I go next. But, it's pretty much the same as the others only more detail.<strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks! **


	10. Troll!

Troll!

Chapter ten

* * *

><p><strong>Another one of these. What do you think?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you believe how quickly this year is going by?" I asked Hermione while we were on our way to Charms class. "It's Halloween already."<p>

"I know. Christmas will be here before we know it, and then classes will be over, and then the summer will arrive. Then we'll have to go back home," she replied.

"Don't tell me that," I groaned. "I don't want to go back to the Dursley's in the summer. It will go so slow and it will drive me crazy."

"It can't be that bad," she insisted.

"Oh, but it is," I told her, pushing the door open to the classroom. "My aunt and uncle are annoying as heck. They don't let Harry and I do anything at all. Dudley is extremely obnoxious and tries to beat the crap out of us every chance he gets. And then he has theses friends who are just as bad, if not worse, than he is. His one friend, Piers, is the worst of them all. He is so weird."

"Don't worry about them now," we took a seat in the front row. "Besides, I think you have more important things to worry about at the moment."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Good morning class," Professor Flitwick appeared. "Today we will be working on the charm for levitation. Does anyone know the spell for that charm?" Hermione and I raised our hands. "Yes, Miss. Potter."

"Wingardium Leviosa," I answered.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," he nodded. "Now, levitation is what makes things fly or float as you all know. Does everyone remember that brisk wand movement that we have been practicing? Good, good, everyone have a feather in front of them. I want you to practice that, just swish and flick. And enusiate, Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go."

"Wingardium Leviosa," Ron began smacking his wand on the table. It was most defiantly not the arm movement we have been practicing.

"Ron, stop!" I pushed his hands away. "You're going to poke someone's eye out."

"Besides, you're saying the spell incorrectly," Hermione added. "It's LeviOsa. Not LeviosaA."

"If you're so smart you do it then," Ron motioned.

"Fine, I will," she held her wand over the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa." It had to be one of the coolest things I had ever seen. The feather started to float up above our heads.

"Well, done!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Look everyone, Miss. Granger has done it. Five points to Gryffindor."

"Nice, Hermione," I said. "Ron's a bit ticked off at you though."

"That's his fault, he should have been paying attention," Hermione kept her focus on the levitating object.

Charms soon let out and we were finally done for the day. I was eagerly waiting to get to the Great Hall for dinner. Everything was decked out for Halloween. I could only imagine all of the yummy treats and food that was made.

"She's a nightmare honestly," Ron told us. "No wonder she has no friends."

"Ron, that is not cool," I watched as Hermione quickened her pace, head down, shoving into Ron and heading as far ahead of us as possible. "Now look what you did." I followed after her.

Dear god, she is a fast walker. Hermione just continued to walk and walk and walk all the way back to the bathroom where I could hear he loud sobs. Why did Ron have to be such a loser?

"Hermione?" I called. "Hermione, you know what Ron said wasn't true. You do have friends. I'm your friend."

"My only friend," she cried. "I have no other friends. No one else likes me."

"That's not true," I sat down beside her against the cold, hard wall. "There are a lot of people who like you."

"Who? Other than you?" she asked.

"Well, I know that Harry doesn't hate you," I started. "I'm pretty sure that our dorm mates don't hate you either."

"That's only a few," she said. "All I am is a smart, nerdy girl. That's all I ever will be."

"I doubt that," I told her. "You don't want to go down to the Great Hall and get some grub do you?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "But you can go if you want."

"Nope," I announced. "I'm sticking with you. That's what friends do after all."

* * *

><p>"Can we leave yet?" I hollered from my still sitting position on the ground. "It's getting late and I'm still hungry."<p>

"Well, excuse me for having to go to the restroom," Hermione came out of the stall. "We can….." her jaw dropped to the floor. Slowly, she made her way back towards the sinks.

"What's up with you-? Oh my god," I jumped to my feet. "Who let a troll in?"

"I have no idea," the troll caught sight of us and swung its club at our heads. Hermione and I ducked right in the nick of time. "This is such a great Halloween treat."

"You're telling me," we army crawled under the long row of sinks. "We need to get out of here."

"Haylee! Hermione! Are you OK?" Harry's voice entered the room. "Where are you?"

"Under here," I yelled back before letting out a loud scream. We almost got beheaded. "HELP!"

"MOVE!" He instructed.

"This way," I muttered crawling away towards the distracted troll. "Why on earth would they throw things at its head?"

"It's a distraction isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Oh no, Harry!"

"Ron, do something!" Harry shouted at Ron since he was a bit out of commission.

"What?" Ron looked around the bathroom.

"Anything!" The three of us yelled back.

He pulled out his wand. He could do this.

"Just swish and flick," Hermione and I instructed. "You can do it."

"Wingardium Leviosa," he pronounced the spell perfectly. The club that was moments away from bashing Harry's skull in froze directly above the trolls head as it went in for my brother.

"Good job, Ron!" I smiled at him.

The spell wore off quickly and fell onto the troll's head. Staggering a few steps it collapsed to the floor. Unconscious.

"See, we told you you could do it," Hermione smiled at him as well. "Is it dead?"

"I don't think so," Harry answered. "Just knocked out. DO you think it would be possible for me to get a new wand?" He pulled his out from the creature's nose.

"I don't think so," I said. "You're stuck with that one buddy."

"Great," Harry whipped it off with his clock. He might want to go wash that soon too.

"Oh my heavens," the professors rushed into the lavatory. "Explain yourselves! All of you!"

"Well, you see," Harry, Ron and I tried to explain.

"I was my fault, Professor," Hermione spoke. "I heard about the troll and went after that. I thought I would be able to handle it since I have read about them I was wrong. If Harry, Haylee and Ron had not come to find me, I would most likely be dead right now."

"Miss Granger," McGonagall gasped. "You would do something like this? I never would have thought," she looked from us to the troll and back to our group. "I would take many points from you and give out detentions. However, seeing as how you managed to knock out a fully grown Mountain Troll, it seems only fair to award you 15 points. For dumb luck. Now get to bed."

"Yes, Professor," we glided passed them heading off to the common room.

"Hermione," Ron said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things about you earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose," she replied. "Friends?"

"Friends," they shook on it.

"Yeah, now we're all together again," I beamed. "Either of you would happen to have any candy or sweets from the Great Hall would you? I'm starving!"

"Oh Haylee," Harry chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you, love!<strong>


	11. Quidditch

Quidditch

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, how's it going? It's been a while huh? Well, I got some good news. I got my driver's license! I am so happy about that. I also have more of <em>The Final Chapter <em>on the brain, so look for that one soon!**

* * *

><p>I had never heard of Quidditch until I came to Hogwarts. That was understandable seeing as how Muggles would have no idea what that word meant. After Harry's first practice with the team, he described it to us pretty well. By the sound of things, Quidditch was a mix between basketball and baseball. It sounded like my kind of game to tell you the truth. I couldn't wait to see Harry fly either; Oliver told me he was pretty good.<p>

"Harry, you need to eat." Hermione told him the morning of the game.

"She's right Harry, you'll need your strength today. "I said as he tried to eat breakfast. "Need some energy in order to win."

"But I'm not hungry," he continued to play with the food on his plate. "And if I do, I have a feeling that I will chuck it back up as soon I step out onto the field."

"OK, I didn't need to hear that," I said. "You could have kept that to yourself. But seriously, you are going to be fine. Oh, good morning, Professor Snape."

"Good morning," he said. "Good luck today, Mr. Potter. But then again seeing as how you managed to go up against a fully grown troll a simple game of Quidditch should be no problem. Even if it is against my own house." Snape continued on out the Great Hall with a little limp.

"That explains the blood I saw," Harry stated.

"What blood?" I asked.

"Listen, I have a feeling that Snape let the troll in last night to make a diversion to get passed the three-headed dog, but he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping."

"That's a pretty steep assumption there, Harry," I told him. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him sneak off when Dumbledore told us to go to the common room. He was headed to the third floor,"

"Whatever you say, Harry," I went back to my eggs and bacon.

A loud squawk entered the hall. Hedwig flew directly in our direction carrying a really large package on her leg. She dropped it, and the wrapped mail landed with a thud on the table.

"Early for mail isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think it is?" Ron wondered. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, Ron, I wonder what this _broom _shaped package is?" Boys were idiots.

"Let's open it," Harry declared. We each took an end and ripped off the brown paper. There, lying before us was a brand new Nimbus 2000.

"Whoa," Both Harry and Ron gaped. "Who would have gotten this for me? First years aren't meant to have brooms."

"I guess this is an exception," I answered. "We can't have you flying on one of those nasty school brooms can we?"

"This is going to be an awesome game," Harry smiled.

"Shouldn't you be heading down to the pitch already?" I asked. "I just saw Oliver heading out."

"I suppose," Harry stood. "I'll be seeing you. Don't get too bored now."

"We won't," I said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry headed towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" I asked a few moments later. "Should we go down and cheer on our team?"<p>

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ron announced. "Hermione?"

"DO I have to?" She asked. "I'm not a Quidditch fan, and I have that essay Professor McGonagall assigned us."

"Hermione, that essay isn't due for another week, you'll be fine," I assured her. "Please come with us. It will be fun."

"Yeah, Hermione please?" Ron and I gave her the puppy pout.

"Fine," she sighed. "I still don't know what is so great about Quidditch and sports for that matter. Intelligence is just as important."

"We need a way to blow off some steam," I answered. "And if we don't leave now there won't be any good seats left."

"Fine, fine, fine," Hermione got to her feet. "Let's go if you two are so determined to leave."

"Yes," Ron and I high-fived as the three of us went down with the other students, who were just as excited to see the first game of the season.

The stands were up high so we could see every angle of the match. Exactly how high up, I wouldn't know. Each side held a different house, their colors shining brightly.

"This is going to be so exciting," I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. "Hm, I might have to try out next year."

"You think you might make it?" Ron asked. "Two Potter's on the same team. How much fun would that be?"

"So much fun," I said. "Oh look, there they are." The Gryffindor Quidditch team flew through the air in all directions right before they joined the opposing slimy, Slytherin team in the middle of the field.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. Today's match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" A fellow Gryffindor, Lee Jordan announced over the entire field. We all cheered. From what I could see, the two captains shook hands and Madame Hooch launched the balls into the air. The game had begun.

Players from each team darted through the sky at amazing speeds. How no one managed to hit each other was beyond me. There were some close calls though. I wasn't even paying attention when Gryffindor made the first shot within the first minute of the game. This game was going to be a piece of cake. All Harry had to do was catch the Snitch and we would be home free.

"And another ten points for Gryffindor," Lee's voice rang over the spectators.

"See, Hermione, is this as bad as you thought it would be?" I asked her.

"I still don't see the point," she said. "All you have to do is fly around and make sure you don't get smacked in the face by a really fast moving ball that is speeding right towards you. Big whoop."

Ron and I both gasped. She couldn't mean it.

"And then we're playing the Slytherins and you know they will play dirty," she went on. "There, oh my goodness, do you think Oliver is alright?"

The captain of the opposing team was Marcus Flint. He really needed to go to the dentist by the way. Hermione should set him up an appointment with her parents. Honestly, they were gross. He stole one of his team mate's bats and struck the bludger which headed right to Oliver. The ball smacked him right in the chest. Oliver was out of the game.

"No, that means our hoops are wide open," I exclaimed. "And then they can-score. Dang it! They're on the board!"

"It's still early," Ron stated. "I don't think Harry or the other Seeker even spotted the Snitch yet."

"We better win," I huffed. "I don't want to go into class tomorrow and have Malfoy rubbing it in our faces. He's such a prat."

"He's just jealous that he isn't on the Slytherin team. He's probably not even good enough to be on the team. Oh, I think Harry saw the Snitch. What's wrong with his broom?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked searching the sky. "Holy crap, it's like he's riding a bucking bronco."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Never mind," I shook my head at him. "What do you think is wrong?"

"It's Professor Snape," Hermione gasped. "He's jinxing the broom. Look," she handed me her binoculars.

"That butthead," I spoke in a whisper. "I know he doesn't like Harry, but jinxing the broom is a bit ridiculous."

"What should we do?" Ron wondered.

"Leave it to me. I have an idea," Hermione dashed off down through the stands.

"What do you think she's going to do?" I wondered keeping an eye one Harry. "Nothing too rash I hope. After the troll thing, I have a feeling that she would be on thin ice. Oh my god, he's going to fall! Hurry up, Hermione!"

Harry was now hanging from his broom while it thrashed around in the air hundreds of feet from the ground. I had no idea how Harry was managing to hold on for that long. He wasn't that strong, there was no way he could hold on like that forever. Sooner or later his arms were going to give out. Hermione needed to hurry her butt up.

"Wait, his broom stopped moving around," Ron shouted. "Way to go, Hermione. I wonder what she did."

"Glad to be friends with her now huh?" I asked. "Feel stupid for treating her like crap?"

"Let's not talk about that right now. Oh, Harry's going for the Snitch. Go Harry!"

"Come on, Harry!" I hollered.

Once Harry was back on his broom, he darted towards the Slytherin Seeker with great speed. The other kid was playing dirty just like the rest of his team mates. Harry then began to fight back, about time too. Whatever it took to win right? They were both heading straight towards the ground. There was no doubt in my mind that they were going to crash. Why wasn't Harry pulling up? The other Seeker did, what was going through his head? Just when I thought Harry was about to hit the grass head on, Harry surprised me and pulled up. It was pretty amazing.

"What is he doing?" I asked watching Harry stand on his broomstick. "How is he not falling? He has no balance at all."

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "Oh, that was a nasty fall."

"Is he alright?" I asked. "I can't tell since someone took my binoculars."

"He's standing up. Wait, it looks like he is going throw up," he explained.

"What?" I yanked the spectacles from his neck and stared at my brother. "Wait a minute. He caught the Snitch!" I cheered. "Well, nearly swallowed it, but got it nonetheless."

"He caught the Snitch," Lee's voice exclaimed over the stadium. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!"

Tossing my hands into the air, I gave a loud cheer. We won the first match! Ha, take that Slytherin!

* * *

><p><strong>HermioneandMarcus- Thanks. That makes me feel happier. I'm having a good weekend. <strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you!**


	12. The Truth Comes Out?

**The Truth Comes Out?**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get too excited. This is just a filler. I plan on attemping to get out <em>The Final Chapter <em>out today as well. I've been slacking off. **

* * *

><p>"See, I told you, you wouldn't make a fool of yourself," I told Harry once the game was over.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't make a fool of myself even with the fact that I almost swallowed the Snitch whole," he added. "But I have to admit, it was fun."

"And that's all that matters," I said. "However, I would like to point out how scared I was for you when you were dangling from your broom. I didn't think that you would be able to get back up."

"You have no faith in me," Harry replied. "Gee, I feel the love."

"You should," I joked. "Hello, Hagrid, good match wasn't it?"

"I'd 'ave to say it was," we walked in step with him. "Yer gave us quite a scare 'arry. Are ye alright?"

"I'm fine," he nodded. "But, we were just thinking about why my broom was acting all funny."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Hagrid asked.

"We think it's Snape," Ron answered.

"Professor Snape?" Hagrid let out a low chuckle. "Why would Professor Snape want ter do that?"

"I don't know why would he want to get passed that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry wondered.

"Who told ya about Fluffy? No one should know about him, he's on the third floor fer a reason. It's forbidden to students," Hagrid stated.

"That creature has a name?" I gasped. "Why would you give it a name? When you name something you get attached to it!"

"Of course he has a name, he's mine after all," he explained. "I bought him off a man down at the pub. He was a lot smaller then."

"I can't believe you would want something as dangerous as that lurking around the castle," I shook my head. "What other sort of creepy creatures do you have around here? Unicorns? Dragon?"

"I wish," he said. "No, but Fluffy's mine. I gave him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" The four of us urged him on.

"I shouldn't a told yer that," Hagrid muttered. "No more questions from you lot, got it."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape is trying to steal it," Hermione spoke.

"That's ridiculous," he stopped in his tracks facing us. "Snape is trying to protect what Fluffy is guarding, but he's not the only thing that is protecting it."

"Of course, there's more than just Professor's watching the thing isn't there? Like spells and whatnot?" Hermione asked.

"Ye, now stop asking questions," Hagrid said for the final time. "What Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel. I shouldn't 'ave told yer that." He walked away.

"Nicholas Flammel?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"I have no idea," the others answered.

The weather changed drastically over the next couple of weeks. The skies clouded over and snow fell in heaps, leaving blankets and blankets of the white powder on the ground. The Professors, along with many of the students began setting up decorations around the castle for Christmas. Hagrid was even lucky enough to pull a giant tree across the grounds and stick it in the Great Hall.

Ghosts were singing carols throughout the hallways the say that most of the students would be leaving the castle to head home for the holiday. I was sitting on the table watching my brother and Ron play a game of chess. Harry was not doing so great.

"What are you three doing?" Hermione came up rolling her trunk.

"They're playing chess," I stared at the board. "Ron is really good at it."

"Oh, stop," Ron's ears turned a brilliant shade of red. "I'm not that great."

"This is the third game, and you are going to win again," I laughed. "So, you are all packed then?"

"I am," Hermione nodded. "But it doesn't look like Ron is."

"Change of plans," he said. "My parents are going to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He works with dragons there. I am stuck here. Check and mate."

"Dang it, that's the third time," Harry exclaimed.

"I told you," I said. "So, I suppose we'll see you when you get back then?"

"Yes, and you are going to look up that stuff about Flammel?" she asked.

"You got it."

"Again?" Ron whined. "But we've looked a hundred times."

"Not in the restricted section we haven't," she replied. "Happy Christmas."

"The restricted section?" Ron asked. "This is serious isn't it?"

"Well, we do want to know what it behind the trapdoor don't we?" I jumped to my feet. "I'll catch up with you later; I'm going to go to the library to check just one more time. Can't hurt."

"Alright," Harry said. "See you at dinner."

"Dinner," Ron's head shot up. "I can't wait."

"You are such a loser," I chuckled walking out of the hall. "Why am I even friends with him? Oof," I fell to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"I actually believe that it is you who should be watching where you're going, seeing as how you ran into me, Potter," I groaned. Malfoy.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked brushing myself off. "Like a train or getting run over by it?"

"Oh, ha ha, that is so funny," Malfoy sneered. "You know, I was having a grand old time not having to see you. Now you just wasted my Christmas."

"I can't say I'm that thrilled either," I scowled. "My Christmas will be great, seeing as how you are not going to be here. So leave, the longer I look at you the worse my day is getting."

"You can't tell me what to do," he said.

"You are so annoying," I groaned shoving passed him. "Why don't you do us all a favor and not come back when the holidays are over."

"At least I'm wanted at home," he smirked.

"Don't do it Haylee. Just let it go," I whispered to myself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know," I could hear him laughing in the background.

"You alright there, Haylee?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine," I headed off to the library. "I just hate that kid so much!"

And that was a true fact.

* * *

><p><strong>HermioneandMarcus- thank you! Sorry, I have been slacking. So much has been on my mind. And I really wanted to get something out before I go to the beach for a week. <strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- :D**


	13. A Good Christmas

A Good Christmas

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next one all.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't remember ever having a decent Christmas at Privet Drive. Every year, Dudley would get hounded with dozens upon dozens of presents, some of which he wouldn't even use. What did Harry and I get on Christmas? Nothing! Although, I do believe that we received socks one year. Yes, a pair of socks for Christmas. What a gift.<p>

When Christmas finally came around the corner at Hogwarts, I was ecstatic. Snow was falling from the sky when I made a mad dash down the common room steps, to the enormous tree in the corner of the room. Ron was there as well. Harry must have still been sleeping.

"Should we wake him up?" Ron wondered digging through all of the presents that belonged to him.

"It would be a smart idea," I nodded snatching a cookie sitting on the plate on the table. "You do it, I'm still asleep."

"Fine," he said. "HARRY WAKE UP! IT"S CHRISTMAS, AND WE CAN'T OPEN PRESENTS WITHOUT YOU!"

The load, heavy footsteps of my brother halted at the top of the overhang. "We have presents?" He asked panting heavily. "Really?"

"Yes, really," I laughed. "What were you doing up there? Having a bad dream?"

"No, I just sprinted all the way from my room to right here," he said taking in another breathe. "That is a lot of presents. Are they all ours?"

"Some of them are Ron's too," I pointed out. "But hey, we actually get real presents this year and not some lame socks like before. Did you really get winded that fast? Wow, sometimes I wonder why you are on the Quidditch team. You need to get in shape, Big Brother."

"I'm only eleven years old, cut me a break," Harry took one of the presents out from under the, tree shaking it. "I wonder what it is."

"You have to open it to find out, Smart Stuff," I told him.

"No need to have an attitude," he said ripping the paper. "I think it's clothing of some sort."

"Oh, mum made you both a Weasley sweater too," Ron stated. "She always makes us one every year. I just wish she remembered that I don't like maroon."

"Wait, she made both of us sweaters?" I asked. "That was so nice of her. Who's this one from?"

"Hermione," Harry read the tag. "It's for both of us as well."

"Is that an entire box of fudge from Honeyduke's?" Ron jumped up.

"I'd have to say it is," I shook my head. "And it tastes delicious." I took a big bite of the delectable chocolate.

"Torture me why don't you," Ron sighed. "Harry this one's for you, but there's no tag on it from who it's from."

"That's weird," he shook the box. "I have no idea what it could be," Ripping all the paper off, and opening the box, Harry pulled out a fancy looking cloak. "Who would send me a cloak?"

"What does the card say?" I asked.

"My father left this in my possession before he died. I think it is time it is returned to you. Use it well," he read. "There's no name on it either."

"Let's see what it looks like," I said. Harry whipped the fabric around his body. My mouth dropped to the floor. He was invisible, all except for his head.

"Whoa," Ron and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"I know what that is," he said. "That's an invisibility cloak."

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked in awe staring down at himself.

"Aren't they rare?" I thought aloud.

"Very," Ron replied.

"And you're sure there wasn't a name?" I inspected the note.

"Nope, all it said was, use it well," Harry said. "Looks like you've got one too, Haylee." He handed me an envelope.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be," I thought breaking the wax seal. "Dear Miss Potter," I read aloud. "I hope you are enjoying your Christmas break. I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind. Come to my office at about noon. My office is behind the gargoyle statue. Albus Dumbledore. P.S. I like Lemon Drops."

"Dumbledore wants to see you?" Ron asked. "I wonder what it could be about.

"What's with the lemon drops?" Harry gave a questioning look.

"I guess I'll find out," I got to my feet. "I'll go change quick, and then I'll head down. I'll probably get lost or something. Maybe you could go look up something about Flammel while I'm gone."

"Didn't you go already?" he asked. "If you didn't find anything what makes you think I will."

"Because when I went to look for it, I didn't have an invisibility cloak with me. You can go the restricted section and look," I rolled my eyes at them.

"But he'll get caught," Ron said. "We're not allowed in the restricted section!"

"He'll be invisible, Ron," I sighed. "I'll catch up with you two later."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, how dumb can boys be?" I asked myself walking down the deserted corridor. Absolutely empty except for an occasional ghost or two floating around. Either everyone was sleeping in or playing in the snow. That sounded like a good idea. I might have to go outside after this visit and build a snowman or something. That sounded like a pretty good idea.<p>

I've never been to Dumbledore's office before. I was a little nervous to say the least when I actually arrived at the gargoyle statue. How was I supposed to get in? There was no door handle or anything. The gargoyle was in my way, and there was no way I could move it out of my way.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself. "And what did Dumbledore mean by liking Lemon Drops?" On drops, the gargoyle began to spin out of the way to reveal a windup staircase. "Oh, it was a password. Dumbledore is so smart." I started up the steps.

Knocking on the door, I heard a faint "come it". Pushing the large wooden door open, I spotted Dumbledore at his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" I said.

"Yes, Haylee, have a seat," he motioned to the open chair in front of him. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"Oh, no thank you," I said.

"Is your Christmas going well?" He asked.

"Yes, very well," I nodded. "I actually got some presents this year."

"Very good," he smiled. "Now I bet you would like to know why I have called you here today."

"It's come to mind," I told him.

"Well, what do you know about Animagi? It might be a little advanced, but I just want to know what you know." Dumbledore explained.

"It's a person with the ability to transform into an animal isn't it?" I wondered. "It's very advanced magic though, isn't it, Professor?"

"It is very advanced indeed," he spoke. "Haylee, did you know that your father was an Animagus?"

"Really?" My eyes grew wide. "That is so cool."

"And if I am correct, in some instances, the ability to transform into an Animagus can be passed down through the generations," Dumbledore explained. (AN: Gotta change it up a little bit. That's why it's called a fan fiction.)

"How is that possible?" I asked. "Isn't becoming an Animagus a long, tiring process?"

"It can be," he said. "Except for these rare occurrences."

"What does this have to do with me? Other then giving me a history lesson about my dad?"

"Well, if my theories are correct, I believe that with the fact that your father was an Animagus, you are also one."

"What?" I was dumbfounded. "Are you serious? That is so cool! Oh my god, how does one change?"

"First thing's first, you need to know what animal you will be transforming into. If you just tried all willy-nilly without knowing, there could be dangerous consequences," Dumbledore explained.

"But how do I know what animal I will change into without trying it first?" I gave him a funny look. "You have to start somewhere."

"Well, I have been doing my homework, and I think I have an idea of what your Animagus will be," Dumbledore told me.

"You really weird sometimes, Professor," I said. "Did you know that?"

"I've been told quite a few times actually," he got to his feet and circled his desk. "Now, I want you to do exactly what I tell you. Ready?" I nodded. "Close your eyes. Are they shut tight?"

"Yup," I squeezed them shut. This was going to be fun.

"Now, I want you to relax. Feel all of your muscles becoming less tense, and make your mind go blank," he said. It was like he was one of those hypnotists. Minus the mind control part. "Do you feel relaxed?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good, now I want you to remain in this relaxed state and think about your loved ones. Just focus on them," he added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked eyes still shut.

"It just makes the transformation quicker in my opinion," he said. "Are you thinking?"

"Yes," I breathed my insides felt funny.

"Open your eyes," I did as I was told, whoa, Dumbledore was huge! "What happened?"

"Look for yourself," he put a mirror on the floor.

Holy crap, I was a cat. It worked, Dumbledore was right. This was incredible. I was a cat, walking of for legs. This was really weird, and could take some getting used too. My fur was as black as night. I could sneak around the school at night and not get caught. Sweet, but the most outstanding feature that I liked was my eyes. They were the so green. That must have been the characteristic that crossed over. Now the only question was how do I change back?

"Think of yourself as a human again, and you will change back," Dumbledore was mind reader I swear. "What do you think?"

"That has to be the coolest Christmas present ever!" I exclaimed. "But why did you feel like you needed to tell me this?"

"I just wanted to see if my assumptions were correct," I had a feeling that he was letting something out. "You may go back and enjoy your holiday now."

"Thank you, Professor," I left his office. "He is one strange man."

Definitly a Christmas to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>to the blank review person- thank you, I think that adding more detail is good. I love the input. Thanks for the review! :D<strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Ha, I love her spunkiness as well. Thank you! :)**


	14. The Coolest Thing

The Coolest Thing

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, this one is almost done! That makes me so happy. There are going to be about three chapters left. WHOO! Then I get to move on back to number two. Finally!<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until dark when I came back to the common room. I took my own advice and hung outside and played in the snow. I was out there for what felt like hours, but I would have stayed out longer if the wind hadn't picked up. And by the look of things, it seemed that I had missed lunch and dinner while I was out in the snow. How that happened, I will never know. I should have heard my stomach growling, but I wasn't hungry. I know, me not hungry, shocking.<p>

When I entered the common room, I spotted Harry and Ron playing, yet again, another game of Wizard's Chess. I swear that's all they've been doing over the holiday. Ron was winning, as usual.

"Harry, Ron, can't you guys think of anything better to do?" Both of their heads snapped up from the game board and stared at me.

"Haylee, you're back," Harry jumped to his feet. Ron followed suit. "We need to show you something."

"What no "How was your day?" or "What did Dumbledore have to say to you?" I asked. "What do you need to show me, and why do you have the Invisibility Cloak with you? Did you find anything on Flammel?"

"I'll explain everything later, just follow us," Harry took hold of my arm as we rocketed out of the room.

They led me through hallways that I had never been in before. Harry must have found them somehow. He just kept pulling my arm until we stopped at a door that Harry pushed open. Inside, was a small, dimly-light chamber,and up against the wall was a mirror.

"You made me come all the way down here for a bloody mirror?" I asked. "You seriously brought me down here to see this?"

"It's not just any old mirror," the boys stared at the grimy glass. "Come stand right here and look in it properly."

"I don't see what the big deal is," I mumbled standing in front of them. "What am I supposed to see? I see you and me, Harry, that's what you see in a mirror. Wait, who's that? Is that, mum and dad? Why can I see them in the mirror?"

"Cool, isn't it?" He smiled at my side. "I can see them too. Ron doesn't though. I think it shows you what you want to most."

"This is the coolest thing," I gazed at my parents that were just beyond the glass. "Almost as cool as me being an Animagus."

"Wait what?" Ron wondered. "An Animagus? So, that's what Dumbledore wanted, huh?"

"Yup, supposedly dad passed down the ability to me. Dumbledore said it is very rare," I told them. 'Well boys, it's getting late and I am kind of tired."

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry agreed. "What a day."

"I know what you mean," I said following them out of the room.

Unfortunately though, every good thing must come to an end. The holidays came to a close and soon everyone came back. Hermione was so excited to tell us all about her vacation to Greece. She went on and on about how warm and sunny it was there. Sorry Hermione, but its winter, there should be snow falling from the sky. Anyway, we told her about our little adventure to that unknown room where the mirror was, and she freaked out! "If you would have been caught," she tsked. Hermione even wanted to go check it out for herself, but Harry told all of us that Dumbledore specifically told him that the mirror was being taken to a new home and that no one was to go looking for it again.

"That's not fair," I whined. "I wanted to go see it again."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's only a mirror," she said.

"Only a mirror?" I asked her. "Only a mirror that I could look into and see my parents looking back at me? Yes, Hermione, it's only a mirror. And we still didn't find anything out about that Nicolas Flamel character."

"That's where I have news for you three," she led us back up to the library, where plenty of other students were getting ready for the new term. "I remember checking this book out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," she pulled out a massive sized, encyclopedia looking, text from the shelf.

"This is light?" Ron and I wondered aloud.

With a loud thud, Hermione dropped the book on the table and flipped it open, but no without giving Ron and me a nasty glare. Flipping through the pages, Hermione's fingers stopped and pointed at something.

"Here it is," she spoke. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"What's the Philosopher's stone?" The three of us asked together.

"Honestly, don't you three read?" she shook her head.

"I read more than they do," I told her.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance that has astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into gold and produces the Elixir of Life. Which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you will never die," Hermione and I answered simultaneously.

"I know what it means!" Ron shouted causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Be quiet, you're drawing attention," Harry said.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Flamel, who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday."

"Dang, that guy is old," I said.

"That's what Fluffy is guarding, that's what is under the trapdoor," she announced. "The Philosopher's Stone."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Positive," she nodded.

"I think we should go to Hagrid's just to make sure," he said.

"Do you actually think he'll tell us, Harry?" I looked at him.

"We should at least tell him what we know," Harry said. "And I think I should tell him about what I saw the other day with Snape and Quirrell. He's up to something."

"Fine, we'll go talk to Hagrid tonight," I mumbled. "I doubt he's going to say anything though."

"We have to try."

* * *

><p>It was really dark, and I mean really dark. Almost like a horror movie dark. I was just waiting for Jason or Mike Myers to jump out at us. Hermione, Ron, and I hid under the cloak the entire way to Hagrid's hut. We must have been really small, since we all fit under it.<p>

We got up to the large door, and I wrapped my knuckles against the wood. Hagrid opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm in no mood to entertain today," he was about to shut the door in our faces.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone," we exclaimed. The door opened up again.

"Oh," he sighed. "Come in then."

"We think Snape is trying to steal it," Harry told him.

"Snape?" Hagrid laughed. "You're not still on about that are ya?"

"We know he's after it," Harry exclaimed. "We just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone," Hagrid said. "He's not about to steal it."

"Do you trust Snape, Hagrid?" I asked him. "Do you know for a fact that he doesn't want to steal it?"

"Well, Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I trust Dumbledore," he said. "So, yes, I trust him. Now if you don't mind, I'm a bit preoccupied."

"Wait a minute," Hermione spoke. "There's other things protecting the stone aren't there? Like spells and enchantments?"

"That there are, Hermione," Hagrid shook his head. "I don't know why though. Nothing is going to get passed Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, only me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. Why do I keep telling you that?"

"Because you want to tell us?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Fraid not, Haylee," Hagrid went over to the fire, reached into the kettle and pulled out a large, shiny egg.

"Hagrid what is that?" Harry asked him.

"That is, um, that there is a…"

"I know what that is," Ron gasped. "But, Hagrid, how did you get it?"

"I won it down at the pub from a stranger," he explained. "Seemed happy to get rid of it to tell you the truth."

Slowly, but surely, the shell of the egg began to crack. Piece by piece, and before long a tiny, winged creature was there before us on the table.

"Hagrid, is that a baby dragon?" I asked in bewilderment. "You actually have a dragon in your house."

"Oh look at him," Hagrid gushed ignoring my question completely. "He knows his mummy. Hello, Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry questioned.

"He needs a name doesn't he?" Hagrid scratched the dragon under the head. Which, in return, made Norbert cough up some fire right into Hagrid's beard? "He will need to be trained up a little of course."

"Do you actually think that Dumbledore will let you keep a dragon in your possession?" I asked. "He will grow up you know. What would you do? Chain him in the forest to make sure he wouldn't fly away and scare that crap out of people?"

"That wouldn't be for a while though, Haylee," Hagrid patted the tip of his hair. "Who's that?" He squinted his eyes, peering at someone supposedly looking in through the window?

Spinning around in my chair, I caught a glimpse of the perpetrator before they darted back off towards the castle. I sneered. This wasn't good.

"Malfoy," I hissed.

"That's not good," Hagrid said. "That's not good at all. You three need to head back to the castle at once."

"Everything is going to be fine Hagrid," I told him. "It's all going to work out."

"Just go!"

"When I get my hands on that little-"

"Haylee, don't worry about it, let's just get to the castle," Harry pulled me along. "Maybe we can get back to the common room before we get caught."

"I highly doubt it," I said. "Malfoy probably already got a teacher."

"Just, let's think positive," Hermione said. "Maybe if we don't make a sound…"

"Good evening you four," Professor McGonagall came up to us. Malfoy appeared behind her with a smug look on his face. What I wouldn't give to smack it off of him.

"Nothing, and I repeat, nothing is that important for anyone to leave the castle this late at night," McGonagall stated, staring the four of us down in her office. I gulped. At night time she was quite scary. "Therefore, 50 points will be taken from your house."

"50!" We all shouted.

"Each," she added. "And to make sure that is doesn't happen again; all five of you will be serving detention."

"Excuse me, Professor," Malfoy said. "I believe I heard you wrong. I believe you said all five of us."

"As honorable as your intentions were, Mr. Malfoy, you were also out of bed after hours. So, you too will be going to detention. Now, all of you report to bed this instant."

"Sucks for you huh, Malfoy?" I asked before leaving the room. "Having your plan backfire on you. I bet you had everything planned out to the finest detail and everything." We both glared at each other. Detention was going to be awful, and I was not looking forward to it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- :P I try. <strong>


	15. Detention

Detention

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done!<strong>

* * *

><p>Our detention wasn't for another week. So, I had at least five days to get back at Malfoy for landing us this stupid detention. It was all his fault anyway, and boy, did I get my revenge. On Monday, I "accidentally" tripped him so he fell down the stairs. Sadly, nothing was broken. Mondo bummer, I really wanted him to break something. That would have taken him down from his high pedestal. Tuesday, I "borrowed" a dung bomb from Fred and George. Those boys were handy, let me tell you. When that thing went off, I swear, no one wanted to go near that hallway, and everyone avoided Malfoy, and the others that were stuck in the blasts, way. Wednesday was a bore, since I was planning another go for Thursday and Friday. The twins even decided to help me out a little bit. Thursday, they gave me some itching powder. Bet you could all guess what I used that for. Then there was Friday, the final day of my prank week. I charmed Malfoy's hair green. Yes, Malfoy had green hair all day. It wasn't just any old green either. I picked the highly attractive *cough not cough* neon green. Boy that was a fun week. The best part was that I didn't get caught. There were a few incenses where I thought I was going to get another detention, but I didn't.<p>

Now, on the other hand, was something I was looking forward too. Detention was at eleven o' clock at night. Why would one want to be outside in the cold when you could be asleep in a nice warm bed?

"You'll be serving your detention with Hagrid tonight," Filtch explained leading us out into the dark, chilly courtyard. "He's got a job for you all to do inside the Dark Forest. Here they are, Hagrid," I heard him sniff. "You're still not on about that bloody dragon are you?"

"Norbert's gone," he sniffed again. "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to be with the other dragons."

"That would be good from him then, Hagrid," Hermione said. "He'll be with his own kind."

"But what if he don't like it there? What if the other dragons are mean to him?" Hagrid asked raising the crossbow to his chest. I hope he knows how to use that thing.

"He's a dragon, Hagrid, I think he'll be fine," I told him. Filtch rolled his eyes.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Filtch said. "You're going into the forest after all."

"The forest?" Malfoy asked. "I thought that was a joke. You can't expect me to go in there. There's monsters in there, like werewolves." What a baby.

"Oh, there's more than werewolves in there, lad. You can be sure of that," Filtch walked off towards the castle. "Nighty night."

"Right then," Hagrid held the weapon up close to him. "Let's go."

I thought that the forest was scary in the day time, but at night, it's just terrifying. It was so dark in there. That's why it's called the Dark Forest I suppose. Every sudden noise, I would jump. What if something came and attacked us? Then in the morning, when we didn't return back, someone would come and find our mangled bodies. That would be a story.

All six of us wandered further and further into the forest. It felt like hours until we actually stopped. Hagrid, dropped the lantern onto the ground, and stuck his fingers in some silvery liquid.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry asked the question that was rolling around in my mind.

"This is what we're here for," he said. "This is unicorn blood. I found a dead one a few weeks ago, and another one of them is hurt. Badly I'd imagine. So, we have to split up and try to find it."

"Split up?" I asked. "That's the first rule of what not to do in a horror movie, Hagrid. We'll die if we do that!"

"Oh, Haylee, that's only in the movies," Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, nothing bad can happen to us in here." What a liar. I could even hear the fear in her voice as she said that.

"Either way we have to find the poor beast," Hagrid continued. "Ron, Hermione, you come with me. Harry, Haylee, you and Malfoy go that way," I did not like this plan. We were really going to die now. Blondes always go first.

"What?" Malfoy yelled at the same time. It was a bit creepy. "You can't leave me with him/her. Stop talking at the same time as me. Stop it!"

"Quite it the both of you," Hagrid told us. "The sooner we do this, the quicker you all get to go back to the castle."

"Fine," Malfoy sneered. "But I have to go with them; I want Fang to go with us."

"Fine, but just so you know, Fang's a bloody coward," Hagrid said.

"He's not the only thing that's a coward," I muttered. "Let's get this over with. I am so tired."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that giant oaf made me come with you," Malfoy groaned. "Wait until my father hears about this,"<p>

"Will you shut up?" I asked. "All I hear from you back there is complaining. One more, and I will be forced to throw you at the first wild beast I see,"

"You wouldn't," he said. "We haven't even seen anything in here yet."

"Yet being the key word," I rolled my eyes. "You know by the sound of your voice, Malfoy, I would say that you were scared."

"Me scared? That's a good one," he scoffed. "I believe that it is you who is scared."

"Right," I looked up ahead. "Hey, what's that?"

"What?" Harry stared into the distance. "What do you see?"

"Is that the unicorn?" I thought aloud. "It sure looks like it. Harry, are you alright?"

"My scar is burning," he rubbed his forehead. "It hasn't hurt like this before."

"What's that thing behind it?" Malfoy asked.

"Thing? What thing?" I replied.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the cloaked creature that is coming right for us that was just sucking on the unicorn's blood," See, I told them it would be like a horror movie, but no one believed me. The thing that looked very much like a vampire barred its teeth. Blood was dripping from its yellow, grody canines. Malfoy bolted. Like I said before, what a baby.

The cloaked creature, or man-looking thing, glided over the body and was headed straight towards Harry and I. This was it, we were done for. Goodbye cruel world! We kept stepping back, but, of course, there were hundreds of tree roots all over the ground. We tripped and fell on our bottoms. There was no where to go. We were trapped. I closed my eyes, to wait for the pain that was about to come, but nothing did. There was a galloping sound. What was with that?

I opened my eyes and saw, was that a centaur, warding off the thing. I didn't know centaurs were that friendly. Slowly, getting back to our feet, Harry and I watched in amazement as the thing vanished into the mist.

"Harry and Haylee Potter," the centaur spoke. "What an honor it is to meet you, but you must leave this place. The forest is not safe now."

"What was that thing you just scared off?" Harry wondered.

"A monstrous creature," he said. "It is an awful crime to slay a unicorn and feast off of its blood. Drinking the blood will keep you alive even if you are a centimeter from death, but at a terrible price."

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked.

"Could you think of no one who would want such a cursed life by killing a pure creature?" the centaur said.

"Wait, are you saying that that thing that was right in front of us. That killed the unicorn and was drinking the blood. That was Voldemort?" I eyes bugged out.

"Do you know what is hiding at Hogwarts this very minute that he wants?" he asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone," we gasped.

A barking interrupted my train of thought. So the cry baby went for help. I guess he wasn't that useless after all.

"Evening Firenze," Hagrid said. "I see you have met Harry and Haylee Potter. Are you two alright?" We nodded.

"This is where I leave you then" Firenze spoke. "You're safe now. Good luck." He galloped away.

* * *

><p>"You mean You-Know-Who is out there in the forest right now?" Hermione asked in the common room once we got back.<p>

"Yes, but he's weak," Harry answered. "He's feeding off of the unicorns. Don't you see, we have it all wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort."

"Harry, can we talk about this tomorrow?" I moaned from the couch. "I'm tired and I can hear my bed calling me."

"No," he turned to me. "This is important. If he gets his hands on the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will get strong again and then he'll come back."

"You don't think that if he'll come back, he'll try to kill you do you?" Ron wondered.

"I bet he would have if Firenze didn't stop him tonight," I said getting to my feet. "Tonight was fun and all, but I am beat, so I am going to bed. Good night."

"Night," Ron turned back to the others. "And to think, I was freaking out about my potions final."

"Hang on a minute," Hermione said. "You're missing one key thing here. Who is the one wizard that Voldemort feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around neither of you can be touched."

* * *

><p><strong>ashrachellexx- Thank you! :)<strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Plan on it!**


	16. Going Down

Going Down

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so school started. I only had a day and a half. I got out because of the flooding, which was really bad I might add. Other than that stuff has been good. I would like to tell you all that since my schedule is so crazy, the only time that I now have to update chapters is on Sunday. So if you are looking for next chapters, look on Sundays.<strong>

**Side note, Remember 9/11 **

* * *

><p>"You know, I thought that end of the year exams would be awful. However, I find them rather enjoyable. What about you guys?" Hermione asked as we hiked across the yard.<p>

"I think that you would be the only person in this entire school to say that, Hermione," I responded. "I personally think that there is too much writing involved. My hand is still cramped from the last one."

"Oh, they're not that bad," Hermione said. "Much easier than the exams we have to take when we are fifth years and then as seventh years. Those are awful."

"Let me guess, you are going to start studying for them now," I questioned. "That way you will be able to get perfect scores. You alright there, Harry?"

"No, my scar is burning," he hissed rubbing the cut on his forehead. "Yours isn't?"

"No, I'm good," I answered. "It's happened before thought, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but not like this," he said freezing in place. "Of course, why didn't I see this before?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't you think that it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants, more in the world, is a dragon egg, and a random stranger just happens to have one? It can't be a coincidence."

"Morning you lot. Finish your exams for today?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, listen Hagrid, I need to ask you something very important," Harry said. "The person who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like?"

"I don't know," he answered casually. "He kept his hood up. Why do you want to know? I thought I told you to forget about any of this."

"Hagrid, did you talk to the stranger when you were at the pub?" I asked.

"We did as a matter of fact," he said.

"What did you talk about?"

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after," Hagrid explained. "I told him, next to Fluffy, a dragon would be no problem."

"Did the guys seem interested in Fluffy?" I asked.

"Of course he did, how many times to you come across a three-headed dog?" Hagrid went on. "But I told him, the best way to deal with any creature is to know how to calm him. Like Fluffy, all you have to do is play a bit of music and he falls fast asleep. I shouldn't have told you that," he sighed while the four of us gasped. That was it that was the way to get passed Fluffy and get to the Philosopher's Stone.

"Guys, we have to tell Professor Dumbledore," I said. "And fast." We sprinted towards McGonagall's office as quickly as possible hopefully she would be able to get him for us.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately," we skidded to a halt in the front of her desk.

"I'm sorry, but Professor Dumbledore has received an urgent message from the Ministry and has headed straight for London," she informed us. "Now why don't you go outside with the rest of the students? It is a beautiful day out."

"But this is important," Harry exclaimed. "This is about the Philosopher's Stone!"

"How do you know about that?" McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise.

"Someone is going to try and steal it," I added.

"I don't know how exactly you found out about the stone, but I shall let you know that it is very well guarded and I highly doubt that anyone is going to attempt to steal it," she scolded us. "Now get outside this instant."

Moping, we left Professor McGonagall alone. What were we going to do know?

"That wasn't just anyone that Hagrid ran into at the pub," Harry went on to explain once we were out of McGonagall's ear shot. "It was Snape which means he knows how to get passed Fluffy. I have a feeling that he is going to get passed him tonight since Dumbledore is gone."

"I don't know, Harry," I spoke my mind. "I know he's creepy and all but do you honestly think that Snape is going to-"

"Good afternoon," a deep voice drawled from behind us. "Now what would four young Gryffindors like yourselves be doing inside on a day like today?"

"Well, w-we were just going," Hermione stuttered.

"You might want to be more careful," his cold, dark eyes looked over us. "People would think you were up to something." He swept off, his dark, cloak trailing behind.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We're going down the trapdoor," Harry said. "Tonight."

"Tonight, are you crazy?" Ron asked. "Who knows what sort of creepy things could be under there."

"Where's your Gryffindor courage, Ron?" I wondered. "This could be fun."

"Fun for you maybe," he said. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

* * *

><p>We waited until we knew that everyone was asleep for the night before going down into the common room. This way we would have no interruptions when we would attempt to get the Philosopher's Stone.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked once again when we met in the common room.

"Yes," Harry answered for the fifth time. A loud croak bounced across the walls of the room. "Trevor, what are you doing? You shouldn't be down here."

"And neither should the four of you," Neville popped up from behind one of the many chairs in the room. Gave me a fright, he did. "You're snaking out again aren't you?"

"This doesn't concern you, Neville," I told him. "So, why don't you and your bear friends head back upstairs where you belong." But he stopped right before we went out the door.

"No, I can't let you do that," Wow, when did Longbottom grow a pair? "You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I'll fight you if I have to!"

"I'm really sorry about this, Neville," Hermione pulled out the wand from her pocket. "But it's the only way. Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's arms and legs sprang to the sides of his body. His body froze, and before we knew it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Neville fell onto the floor.

"That should do it," she said. "Sorry," we stepped over his body.

"It's for your own good you know," Ron muttered before leaving the room.

As soon as the coast was clear, we rushed to the third floor where, what Harry believed; Snape would be sliding down the trapdoor and receiving the stone. I, on the other hand, was still on the ropes about this idea. Sure, Snape looked evil and menacing, but would he really pull off a stunt like this? Moments later, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I stood in front of the door. It was already open. Maybe Snape would do something along these lines after all.

"Snape's already been here," Harry noted pushing the door open a few more inches. "He's even charmed the harp, so Fluffy stays asleep."

"Somehow we need to move its paw," I announced. "Think we can do it?"

"Pfffft," Ron snorted. "If Snape can do it, so can we."

"Alrighty then," we each rested our hands on the paw. "Push!"

Slowly but surely, the foot got moved and bared the trapdoor underneath. Man, that paw was heavy. Crouching down beside it, Harry opened the door. It was pitch black down there.

"I'll go down first," Harry said. "Don't come down until I tell you it's safe to follow. If anything goes wrong get out!"

"Um guys," My eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Not now, Haylee," Harry muttered. "Now, this is going to be very dangerous,"

"HARRY!" I shouted.

"WHAT?"

"Someone's awake," I started up at those enormous, yellow eyes. "See ya!" I jumped down the hole first, and by the sounds of the screams above me, the rest of them soon followed.

SPLAT! I landed on something mushy. What in the world was it? Some sort of plant like thing? The others soon joined me.

"Lucky this plant thing was here to catch us," Ron breathed a sigh of relief as the plant began to come alive. Wrapping itself around our bodies.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I wondered. "What is this thing?"

"It's Devil's Snare. Don't you remember from Herbology?" Hermione asked. "You need to stop moving. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?" I cried.

"Now I can relax," Ron added while we continued to thrash around. Those vines were strong.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted when she was pulled under. "Great, we're done for! It was fun getting you know you all. Goodbye cruel world!"

"Ron, just relax!" Hermione's voice came from below us.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Where are you?"

"Just trust me!" She called.

"I don't remember a time when Hermione had been wrong, so I did what she said and relaxed. I could feel the vines begin to ease up on me. She was so smart. With a loud thud, I landed right beside her. Harry after me. Ron, on the other hand, was not relaxing at all. It looked, or sounded rather, like he was screaming and freaking out a lot more.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione said. "What are we going to do?"

"Isn't there a spell or something?" Harry wondered.

"Wait a minute," she paused. "I remember reading something in Herbology about Devil's Snare. What was it? Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, is deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun. That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! Lumos Honem!" A large burst of light came from her wand. Ron instantly fell to the floor.

Dusting himself off, he said. "Good thing we didn't panic." I scoffed.

"Good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology," I turned to my brother. "Where do we go now?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," he stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"What, Ron's stomach?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't have that much for dinner," Ron mumbled.

"No, not that," Harry started walking towards the door. "It sounds like wings."

"They don't have birds down here do they?" I asked.

"We're about to find out," we followed the noise.

"That's interesting," Hermione spoke. "I've never seen birds like these before."

"I don't think they are birds," I squinted. "I've never seen birds shine and sparkle before."

"They aren't birds," Harry said. "They're keys."

"Keys with wings," I pondered. "What else can be in this castle? What's with the face, Ron?"

"The door's locked," he answered simply. "Alohamora doesn't work."

"Fabulous, now we're stuck," I sighed. "What should we do now, Harry?"

"One of these keys opens that door," Harry paced the room. "I think we have to use this broom and catch it."

"You should get the key," I told him. "You are the youngest Seeker in a century are you not?"

"Yeah, so," he replied.

"This should be easy for you," I smiled. "If Snape can do it you can."

"But which one is he supposed to catch?" Ron asked. "There must be hundreds of keys up there."

"It would be old and rusty like the handle," Hermione said.

"That one!" Harry pointed to the one near the ceiling. "The one with the broken wing."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"It's too simple," he said. "There has to be a catch."

"Just go already," I exclaimed. "The longer you wait, the more time we're giving him."

"Fine," he groaned. "Stand by the door. Then I'll throw you the key.

"Sounds good," I nodded.

The moment Harry's fingers touched the broom hovering in the air, all of the keys changed course and headed directly towards him in frenzy. That wasn't part of the plan. He mounted the broom and zoomed into the air.

"Get to the door," he hollered. "Catch the key!"

"Got it!" I jumped into the air grabbing the cool metal between my fingers. "Loop around and come through the door."

"OK!"

Whirling around the room, Harry flew into the next chamber. Ron, Hermione, and I pushed the door closed.

"That was a close one," I breathed. "Where are we now?"

"It looks like some kind of graveyard," Harry answered.

"Oh no," Ron stepped forward onto the marble floor. "It's not a graveyard. It's a chessboard." Fire light up the entire room to reveal what was indeed a ginormous chess board.

"This has to be the coolest thing I have ever seen," I stared in awe. "Who do you think made this?"

"No idea," Harry answered. "There's the door. Let's go."

"Or not," we stopped at the row of chessmen, who held their swords at us. "What are we supposed to do to get to the door?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron glanced around. "We have to play our way across the room. Alright, Harry, you take the empty bishop square. Hermione, you take the queen's side castle. Haylee, you take the queen's spot, and I'll be a knight." We took our positions.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"White moves first, and then we play," Ron answered.

"You don't think this will be like real Wizard Chess do you?" I asked once the game started.

"Yes, Haylee," I gulped as the white pawn completely demolished the other. "I think it is." Great.

This game was crazy, and I thought regular chess was batty. This version was downright bonkers. With each move, the more nervous I became. What if we were to lose the game? That was a scary thought.

"Wait a minute," Harry spoke when there were few moves left. \

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you'll be free to take the king," Ron explained.

"No," Hermione shouted. "There has to be another way!"

"In the game of chess you have to make sacrifices," Ron stated. "Do you want to stop Snape from getting the stone or not?" We were silent. "Night to H3."

My heart was beating so fast as Ron's piece moved. What was going to happen to him? He wasn't going to die was he?

"RON!" Hermione screamed once the queen struck the knight. Ron's body flew to the ground like a sac of potatoes. There was no doubt in my mind that he was unconscious.

"Hermione don't move," I shouted. "Remember we're still playing. Finish this, Harry."

With a stiff nod, Harry moved up three spaces. "Check mate!" The sword fell from the King's grasp. We won.

"He's going to be fine, Hermione," I heard Harry say to her. I on the other hand bolted towards the door in case there was another trap. "Ron's right, we need to stop Snape."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this sob story, but we need to stop him," I said. "Come on."

"We'll be back before you know it," he told her.

"About time you got here," I scoffed resting my hands on the door. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said.

"We can do this," I pushed the doors open.

My jaw dropped to the ground. Standing in the middle of the chamber wasn't Snape at all. It was Quirrell. That just doesn't figure out right.

* * *

><p><strong>bloody alanna- will do<strong>

**Magimagus- I am rewritting it. I was going through it, and I realized how much little detail there was. Quite honestly, 12 chapters and only three thousand some words is just sad. In my opinion anyway. Arguing is funny. There's no way they could like each other in the beginning anyhow. That just doesn't work. **

**HermioneandMarcus- thanks :D **

**Charmedgrays- thank you! :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I will get there, don't worry. :P**


	17. What a Year

What a Year

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

><p><strong>I hate computers so much! That's all I'm even going to say. At least this rewrite is finished.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You?" Harry broke my trance. "But...Snape? He was supposed to-"<p>

"Yes, he does seem like the type doesn't he? Who would ever expect poor, st-t-tuttering Professor Quirrell?" This made no sense. How could it be Quirrell? My head was spinning out of control.

"But Snape tried to kill me," Harry spoke. "That day at the Quidditch match."

"No dear boy, I tried to kill you!" Quirrell exclaimed. "And if that fool wouldn't have been muttering that silly counter curse, I would have succeeded."

"So, Snape tried to save him?" I said aloud. "See, I told you Snape wasn't that bad, Harry."

"Now's not the time to discuss this," Harry whispered.

"Now, what does this mirror do?" Quirrell turned to face the glass. "I see it, I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?"

"_Use __the __children,_" I jumped about two feet into the air. Where did that voice come from?

"Come here you two, now!" Quirrell shouted.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I grabbed a hold of his sweater. "Why are you going to him?"

"Let go of me, Haylee," Harry said.

"Are you crazy? He could kill you," I cried.

"Let go of him, girl," the professor yelled.

"No, don't give into him, Harry," but he pulled out of my grasp.

"Yes, very good, now, tell me what you see," Quirrell told him.

"Don't listen to him, Harry!" I screamed.

"Be quite, child! Another peep out of you and you will wish you were dead,"

"I'd like to see you try," I challenged. What could he do to me anyway?

"Don't test me. Potter, what do you see?" he asked.

"Don't say anything!" I shouted.

I don't remember much after that. I saw Quirrell raise his hand, my back connected with the far brick wall, there was a crack sound, and everything went black.

"…_doing here, Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_I was in potions and I cut my hand. Could I have a potion to clean it up please?" Did Malfoy just say please?_

_There was a loud sigh before the clinking of glass vials flew through my ears. _

"_What exactly were you cutting with?" Madame Pomfrey asked._

"_A knife," came the reply. "So, is she going to be alright?" Who was the she he was referring too?_

"_Yes, she should be waking up in a few moments time. She and Mr. Potter were found down under the school. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger went straight to Dumbledore and told him that they were down there. I could only guess what happened. They were both unconscious."_

"_Hmm, well, thanks you for fixing my hand," The footsteps faded away._

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what hit me?" My eyelids fluttered open. "It feels like I was run over by the Hogwarts Express."<p>

"You were asleep for about an hour, dear," Madame Pomfrey placed a potion on my bedside table. "Do you remember anything?"

"Um, hitting a wall," I answered. "What am I doing here?"

"You and your brother were brought up unconscious. You can't tell me anything about being under the school?"

"No, I don't remember," I said. "Where's Harry? I know I was with him."

"Over there," she pointed. "Was in almost as bad a position as you when you got here."

"Is he going to wake up soon?" I asked.

"Hopefully,"

"Can I leave please?" I asked. "I would like to go to the common room before the feast starts."

"I suppose, but be careful. You had a mid concussion," she answered.

"I'll try me best," I hopped off of the bed and headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Haylee, are you feeling better? We were so worried," wow, were they really waiting outside the infirmary the entire time?

"I'm fine," I answered. "What about you two?"

"Perfect," Ron answered.

"What about Harry? Madame Pomfrey wouldn't tell us anything," Hermione added.

"He should be alright," I said. "If you don't mind though, I would like to go up to the common room and change before heading to the Great Hall for the End of the Year Feast."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ron agreed. "I've been told by my brothers that the food is outstanding."

"For you, Ron, the food is always outstanding," Hermione and I laughed. "And I hope that Harry would meet up with us. That is if he wakes up in time."

"Why would I not wake up?" My ears perked up. He was awake, that was fast.

"Harry, you're OK," I hugged him tightly. "I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up. What happened down there? I don't remember what happened."

"Well, after you went down, Quirrell told me to look in the mirror and stuff. Somehow, I have no idea, but the stone appeared in my pocket and he wanted it," Harry started.

"You didn't give it to him right?" We all asked.

"No, what kind of a person do you take me for?" he asked continuing on with his tale. "Then, this was the craziest part; under Quirrell's turban was Voldemort."

"What?" I asked. "I think you hit your head too hard."

"No, I'm serious," Harry stated. "He was on the back of Quirrell's head, and he was talking to me."

"What happened to Quirrell then?" Hermione wondered. "I haven't seen him."

"He, kind of well, fell apart," he said.

"What do you mean, fell apart?" I asked. "A person doesn't just fall apart."

"When I touched him he began to turn to stone or something, and he just fell apart. I can't really explain it," he said. "Can we not talk about it right now? I'm hungry and I would like to see who one the house cup."

"Then let's go," Ron insisted.

* * *

><p>The tables were full to capacity, and food lined the entire surface. Ron was right, the food was incredible. I couldn't believe that it was the end of the year already. Time sure did fly. Everything was spectacular. Except for the horrid green and silver Slytherin banners that hung overhead. They just had to win didn't they?<p>

"Your attention please," Professor McGonagall hollered.

Dumbledore got to his feet and began his speech; "Another year has passed us by, and what an unusual time it has been. Now, as I understand, the House Cup has to be rewarded, and the points stand as this. In fourth place, with 312 points, Gryffindor, third place, with 352 points, Hufflepuff, in second place, with 426 points, Ravenclaw, and in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin," The table on the far side went ballistic. Stupid Slytherins, think they are so cool. I could see Malfoy and his band of thugs cheering along with the rest of those slimy gits. "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done, however recent events must be taken into account," the room grew quite. Was he about to hand out more points? "And I have a few, last minute points to award." This has to be the best day ever. "To Miss Hermione Granger, the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, fifty points," Be burst into a thunderous applause. "Secondly, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in many years, fifty points," another round of applause. "And third, to Mr. and Miss. Potter, for pure nerve and standing courage. I award Gryffindor house another sixty points."

"Guys, we're tied with Slytherin!" I exclaimed. If only we had ten more points and beat them. Then I would really stick it to that jerk over there.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. So, with that being said, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom," Holy crap, we won the House Cup! Neville was in such a daze that he didn't even notice the congratulations he was getting. "Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order," with a loud clap, the green banners switched into our red and gold ones. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup."

The entire table went crazy! McGonagall even let out a cheer. Glancing back over to the enemies table, I saw Malfoy with a look of disgust on his face. Sticking my tongue out at him in a childly manner, I took my black hat off and tossed it into the air. The others followed suite. Sweet, I was a trend setter.

* * *

><p>My trunk was packed, the beds in the dorm were made, and we were finally headed back home. Back to the, god I didn't even want to say it, Dursley's. After everything that has happened, I really didn't want go back. Dudley and his friends were probably going to bully us to no tomorrow when we got back. I was not going to like that.<p>

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked as the three of us loaded into the train.

"It doesn't feel like we are going home," I said. "Not really. Did you see where Harry went? He just goes to the randomest places."

"Why are you picking on me so much?" Harry asked from behind me. He just shows up out of nowhere also.

"Because it's fun," I said. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, Hagrid gave it to me," he flipped the cover open. "It's a bunch of pictures. Mum and dad are in here. See?"

"Awe, look how cute I was," I giggled at the picture of myself in mum's arms.

"Oh Haylee, what am I ever going to do with you?" I laughed. I loved my brother so much.

* * *

><p><strong>HermioneandMarcus- Sorry this one took forever, my computer is a piece of shit. I'm glad you liked the last chapter though. <strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Awe, thank you**

**Mrs. 11th- :)**


End file.
